


If Man Is Still Alive

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Based on Song, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU Destiel fiction. After a lab experiment gone wrong 20 year old Dean Winchester finds himself in the middle of Hell, AKA the remains of planet Earth in the year 2525. Now Dean must join forces with his angel, Castiel and a group of misfits who make-up what was once a powerful resistance alliance to save what is left of the planet before it's too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freeze-Dried

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. I've been reading other peoples fics for a while so i decided why not try writing my own?The title comes from the song In The Year 2525 by Zager & Evans. I was listening to the song a while ago and i thought of this plot for an original story but couldn't think of any good character names or anything so i said screw it this can be the plot for the Destiel fic I've been wanting to write.
> 
> Chapter Rating:PG or PG-13ish for a bit of bloodiness and minor character death.
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic. So without any further ramblings here's the first chapter Freeze Dried :)

Dean had made up his mind. He was going to do it whether his family supported him or not, he was going to do this, he had to for them. He loved them so why couldn't they see that he wasn't thinking about the money he was thinking about them. His family.

"Lis,"he tried for what felt like the millionth time, just to have his wife turn her back to him.

"No, Dean." She snapped, her voice filled with a bitter sadness. "You can't. You can't just leave us!" She turned back to him placing a hand over her growing stomach. "What if something happens? What if you die? What will I tell our son? 'Sorry, Ben, Daddy died while he was being injected with dry-ice for some stupid experiment for some stupid amount of money that we didn't need.'?"

"2.5 million dollars is not a stupid amount of money, Lisa."

"I'm not going to win this fight am I, Dean?", she said with a sigh.

"Nope, I'm sorry, but it's for Mom."

"But, there are other ways to get the money. Better safer ways."

Dean shook his head slowly. "It'd be too late. You know that."

"But-"

"Shh," he moved forward and pulled her into a strong loving embrace."No 'buts', no 'what ifs',I'm gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Five years dean. You'll be gone five years. Five years of us, five years of Ben's life,and you could still die over the course of those five years."

"$500,000 a year, Lisa. For Mom, for you, for Sammy, for Ben."

The last one got her.Ben. If everything went fine and they could have that kind of money for Ben, for Ben's future."Okay," She whispered faintly.

"Huh?" Dean pulled back to look at his wife head on.

"Okay," Lisa repeated placing her and protectively on her belly. "For Ben." She said confidently and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

~ o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ~

The plan was simple. The scientific and medical communities had developed a way to freeze-dry organisms and thaw them at later dates in time, using an altered form of dry-ice. The last step in its testing was to do human trials. Ten spots were opened to young medical students worldwide. They were to be frozen and thawed in groups of two over the course of five years. Each year the subject stayed frozen they would deposit $500,000 into the subject's bank account.

Dean being a medical student was eligible. He brushed the offers off for nearly two years, then Mary had become sick. So the next time it was offered he jumped at it even if it would mean leaving his beloved family for five years, it was worth it if it meant Mary would be alright.

Now that Lisa had agreed all he had to do was say his goodbyes to his family and fly off to the testing base wherever the hell that was.

"So I guess I'll see you in five years," He told his little brother uncertainly.

"Yeah of course it'll go by in no time,Dean." Sam held his arms out for a hug."I know you hate the whole chick-flick moment thing but-" He was cut off when Dean pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, pushing all of the air out of his lungs.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, and it's Sam."

"Bitch," Dean told him as he fought back tears.

"Jerk," Sam muttered back, wiping the tears from his face.

Next was Adam, Sam and Dean's half-brother who had been conceived over a period of time nine years previous why John and Mary had been separated for a couple years.

"Take care of Mom and Sammy, you hear?"

Adam nodded, "I will."

"And make sure Sammy works hard and gets into Stanford."

Another nod,"I will."

Dean nodded,"Guess I'll see you then."

Adam turned to leave but at the last minute turned back,"I'll miss you, Dean."

"Me too, Kid. Come here." He pulled his half-brother into a brief but affectionate hug.

Once Adam had left the pristine white room John entered. He stood in front of Dean silently for a moment before muttering something under his breath.

"What was that, Dad?"

John stiffened further,"I said I appreciate what you're doing for us."

Appreciate,Dean thought bitterly,no I love you, Son or I'm proud of you, Dean. Just I appreciate what you're doing for us. "I'm not doing this for you. The money is not for you, it's for Mom."

John nodded and held out his hand to his eldest son in a peace offering,"For Mary then."

Dean nodded and accepted the hand."When you go see her, tell Mom I love her for me."

John gave one last tense nod and left without looking back.

Dean sat down on the pure white couch that matched the pure white room he was in. So this was it. He'd said his goodbyes to everyone he cared about,now he just had to wait for the men in matching white suits to come back and lead him to the plane that would take his to the testing facility.

The men came shortly and helped him onto the private jet and into his safety harness. One of the men pulled out a needle and began moving it towards Dean's arm. He flinched pulling away. "What is that?"

"Sedative," the man answered, "knocks you out cold. Next time you open your eyes you'll be at the test facility."

"Okay," Dean said grateful for the injection so that he wouldn't have to be in a constant panic throughout the flight. God, he hated air planes. He felt the needle go into his arm and slipped into a pool of empty bliss.

~o0o0o0o~

"Test subjects!" Dean looked around the room he was in, taking in the nine other test subjects and a half dozen scientist looking people in lab coats."I will state your first name and where it is you come from in the order in which you will be injected."The voice came again and Dean finally located it's source, A thin man wearing a business suit seated in a throne-like chair on top of a platform at the head of the room. "Cassie from Africa, Rufus from Ireland, Bela from Italy, Kenny from Scotland, Eve from Germany, Gwen from Russia, Alexander from Sweden, Gordon from New Orleans, Sanjay from Agrestic, and Dean from Kansas." The man offered them all an artificial smile. "Welcome to the U.N. Center For Medical Research. My name is Eric Kripke, and I am the creator and lead scientist on Project Ice. Any questions?" Everyone remained silent so he continued, "As you know you will be re-hydrated in groups of two over the course of five years. Group one Cassie and Rufus in one year, group 2 Bela and Kenny in two years, and so on and so forth." He looked to the group of scientist looking people, "Nurse Gamble, Dr. Singer, Dr.G, Nurse Manners, Dr. Nutter, Nurse Carver you may proceed."

Dean watched as the pack of doctors descended on group one, hooking various needles into Cassie's body. They laid her on the table identical to the nine others in the room and with a final injection she was still. Dean's curiosity turned to horror as he watched her body pale and dehydrate itself. He glanced around the room to see his expression mirrored by the other eight test subjects still conscious.

He continued to watch as they moved from one person to the next, all of them having the same reaction as the first, until they came to Gwen. Instead of going limp and dehydrating she began to jerk erratically on the table and blood began to poor from her nose and ears,"She's having a reaction!" One of the doctors shouted. Gwen gave a final jerk and was motionless. They examined her for a moment before Dean heard one of them whisper,"She's gone." The air in the room suddenly became ten times thicker as they moved to the next patient."Nothing to worry about," the same doctor assured Alexander.

And Dean believed him. He believed there would be nothing to worry about. One out of ten, they had told him. One out of ten people would have an allergic reaction to Ice. So if Gwen was that one that meant he had nothing to worry about. That was until Alexander had the same reaction.

When that happened the doctors and nurses turned to the man at the head of the room."Dr. Kripke?" One of then asked.

Dr. Kripke's face remained neutral, "Proceed Sera."

"But Dr. Kripke-"

"I said proceed, Nurse Gamble!"

She nodded and walked to Gordon, the other five trailing behind her. Gordon reacted normally to the injection which both relieved and worried Dean. ON one hand it was good, if Gordon hadn't had an allergic reaction then there was a good chance that he wouldn't either. On the other hand if Gordon hadn't reacted then that put the odds-whatever they truly were-much further out of Deans favor.

Dean was so caught up in his own head that he had completely missed them dehydrate Sanjay. Panic began to Course through him as he laid down on the table. "Could that happen to me?" He asked one of the male nurses who's tag read R. Singer.

R. Singer looked glanced over to Gwen and Alexander. "There's a chance," He said pushing a needle into Dean's arm, "but not likely. Just try and relax."

"Easy for you to say," Dean mumbled as someone stabbed something into his side.

R. Singer gave him a faint smile before moving off and being replaced be Nurse Gamble. She smiled as she prepared to push the final needle into his right Carotid Artery, "See you in five years Mr. Winchester."

Dean felt instantly cold. Freezing cold. Then slowly slipped into a cold, dark, unwelcoming nothingness.


	2. I'm Your Angel I'm Your Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a living Hell-quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R for strong language.
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

CHAPTER 2: I'm YourAngel, I'm Your Demon

Dean could hear people speaking somewhere. Though he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Slowly he opened his eyes and was met with a blinding florescent light.

"He's awake!" He heard someone yell, followed by footsteps running towards him, then he felt cold hands begin to probe at him. "Can you hear me?" The voice asked.

"Yes," he tried to say, but all that came out was a faint crackle.

"Sir, what's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"Dean." It came out a faint whisper but still, it was something.

"Where did you come from, Dean?"

That made him 100% alert and he sat up to face the man standing next to the table he was laid out on. He looked down at himself and noticed he was naked except for a pair of faded blue boxers. "What?" He rasped looking back up at the grey haired man.

"We found you laying at the crossroads in front of Alistair's shop. How did you come to be there?"

"Here I came from here. Where's Kripke? Where's Nurse Gamble?"

The man cocked his head to the side, "Both of those names are foreign to me."

That is when Dean truly began to panic, "Where am I?" He demanded as he looked around the surgically clean room.

"You're in Hell. Where else would you be?"

"Hell?" Dean laughed nervously, "Seriously? Come on I just want to go home to my wife and son."

The man's face twisted in confusion, "Are you from Purgatory?"

"What?! No! I'm from Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas." Dean's chest began to feel constricted and he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Well you're not in Kansas anymore, I can tell you that much. I don't even know what that is."

"Who are you and what in the Hell is going on!?"

"My name is Azazel, I go by Yellow-Eyes." Dean noticed for the first time that yes the man did in fact have yellow eyes. "And as for 'what the Hell is going on' Hell is going on. Now you need to tell me where you come from and why you're not jacked-in."

"Jacked-in?"

"Yes!" Yellow Eyes yelled in frustration. "All of you humans have to have a jack on the backs of your necks to put a power jack into or there is no reason for you to exist."

Dean laughed nervously again trying desperately to hold onto his sanity. "You say that as if you're not human."

"I'm not, Meat-Suit, I'm a demon. Now-"

Dean didn't hear anymore because he was for the first time in his life fainting.

~ o0o0o0o0oo0o ~

He came to some period of time later. As he sat up he realized that he was no longer in the surgically clean room on a metal table wearing nothing but was now dressed in the cloths he had been dehydrated in, on an actual bed, in a smaller cozier room. He looked around the room and noticed that one wall was a giant mirror. I'm in an observation room, He though to himself as he stood and walked towards a door on the opposite wall.

Before he could get to it it swung in and an attractive young man wearing a business suit with a blue tie stepped in. Wait, Dean thought, did I just mentally call another man attractive? Before a second voice could answer the man spoke, "Hello, Dean." He said in a rough voice.

"Uh, hi?" Dean looked at the man for a second before speaking again, "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, demon of Hell. I'm here to help you remain docile and compliant."

"Docile and compliant?"

"Yes, we need to ask you some questions, and we need answers. Yellow Eyes said that it didn't go to well earlier so they've decided to take a, well different approach." He looked down at the floor as he shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the door handle, taking a few steps towards Dean.

"So they sent you? Why not some hot chick to seduce me? Why'd they send a nerd in a business suit to talk to me? It's not like they'd send some dude in a business suit to seduce me And who's 'they'?."

"They-Them," He said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "As for the suit, would you prefer that i take it off?" He asked meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean's eyes widened in slight panic, "So you are here to seduce me?"

"Yes," He said taking a step closer to Dean.

"Why you? Why not some hot chick?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side and examined Dean closely, "They performed a brain scan while you were still unconscious to identify your attractions and match them to the database of demons in my position. I was the best match."

"But you-uh-you're a dude." Dean managed to choke out.

"None the less you are attracted to me. Are you not?"

"Uh-"

Castiel turned to face the mirror-wall, "A little privacy?"

Dean stood there open-mouthed watching as a metal door rolled out of somewhere and covered the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Sit," Castiel commanded and Dean couldn't not comply. Dean watched with wide eyes as Castiel approached him slowly, coming to a stop in front of Dean before climbing onto the bed, straddling Dean. "Listen to me very closely, things have changed a great deal since you were freeze-dried, Dean."

"So you know-"

"I said listen not talk." Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders with a surprising amount of strength. "I know, yes. I know that you're confused but we don't have that much time it's not safe here. Now once I leave they will take you back to the operating room and insert a power jack into your neck, let them. If they ask tell them you remember nothing from before you woke up the first time besides your name. After that they should release you. Come to this address don't worry about them following you it is not uncommon for someone to visit their demon after their initial encounter."

"What address?" Dean asked desperately trying to keep his gaze from straying from the man's neck, which he had decided was the safest place to keep his eyes.

"Look into my eyes."

Dean hesitantly moved his gaze up to meet the man's brilliant blue eyes to see a sequence of numbers and letters flash over his blown pupils. "Remember this address."

Castiel began to shift off of Dean only to be stopped by Dean grabbing his arm. "None of this makes sense Castiel. Please you have to tell me more." He pleaded.

Castiel hesitated, it wasn't safe to speak here he knew that but when he looked into the humans hazel-green eyes he found himself saying, "Five questions. I will answer five questions." He settled back down on Deans lap and added, "Choose wisely."

Only five, Dean thought, Crap this was worse than trying to decide wishes for a djinn. "Okay, what year is it?"

"A.D. 2525," Castiel said crisply, "Next question."

"What happened to the experiment? What happened to the world, for that matter?"

"I assume you were dried pre-2015?" Dean nodded and he continued, "In early 2015 a mechanical plague began to sweep across the world. It happened as a result of the creation of A.I. artificial intelligence in mid-2014. The machines released a communicable disease called the A.I. Strain. It infected people using micro-machines called Croats. They burrowed into the human body and turned it into a machine against all humanity."

Dean dropped his eyes in a myriad of emotions," If that happened five hundred years ago, then how are humans still alive?"

"The machines use humans as their main source of energy."

"Why do they keep us awake instead of in pods Matrix-style?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, having no idea what "Matrix-style" was he replied the best he could, "Energy can only be drawn from active cells. So they are kept docile and compliant within the cities of Hell. They are given lives to live, simple tasks to do, pills to simulate emotions, and the option of choosing a son or daughter from the bottom of a glass tube. One question left."

Dean was amazed by the fact that every answer Castiel gave him made a billion more questions arise in his mind. With only one question left he asked the one he'd been dying to ask since Castiel had entered the room, "What are you?"

"I told you, I am Castiel-"

"No, I mean what are you?"

The question finally clicked in Castiel's head, "I am a cyborg left over from the original A.I. Strain outbreak. We were once human but after being infected with Croats and turning against humanity, became known as demons." That should have been enough but Castiel felt compelled to continue, "That's what I am on the records of my existence. A demon of Hell, servant of Lucifer."

"Off the record?"

"Off the record I am an angel-a demon reprogrammed in Heaven to serve them, and end Lucifer. I am Castiel angel of the Lord, warrior of Heaven, soldier of the resistance."

Dean was vaguely aware that his jaw had dropped sometime during Castiel's answer. An angel! Dean was for the first time in his life completely speechless.

Castiel realized after a moment that Dean wouldn't be saying anything anytime soon and stood up reluctantly. "I am your angel, and I am your demon. I was assigned to you by both Heaven and Hell, so it will be safe for you to come to the address I gave you, it is not uncommon for a human to visit their demon more than once after their initial meeting. Once they release you call upon Crowley for directions."

"How do I call him?"

"Find the crossroads." And with that Castiel folded his jacket over his arm and was closing the door behind himself.

Dean was still looking after his angel-who apparently was also his demon-when Yellow-Eyes entered the room and led him down a short empty hall to the operation room. "Just relax and this will be relatively painless." Yellow-Eyes told him as he laid down on his stomach, exposing his neck to the demon.

He felt something cold on his neck then a paralyzing pain shot down his spin. "Fuck!" He yelled, "What the fuck was that?"

"You're not relaxing." Yellow-Eyes mumbled under his breath.

More pain pulsed through his already weak and pained body. "You son of bitch! Oh my God! Stop!" When pain continued Dean proceeded with his pained rant, "I swear I will hunt you fucking down, and chop your fucking head off with a machete! Got that? I will hunt you down and kill you, you yellow eyed motherfucker!"

The pain stopped then and the room was filled with Azazel's manic laughter. "Oh really? You Dean-The-Meat-Suit going to take down me, the notorious yellow-eyed demon?" He chuckled shaking his head. "I highly doubt that. Now, time to get up and go acquaint yourself with society."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go chapter 2! Hope you liked it please leave my reviews :) Now for a few random facts:
> 
> How Castiel describes life in Hell is a reference to the song In The Year 2525(in case that wasn't obvious)
> 
> Bad cyborgs being converted into good cyborgs to be used by the resistance is a reference to Terminator(again in case that wasn't obvious)
> 
> The "They Them" bit is a reference to the film Conspiracy Theory (1997)
> 
> The micro-machines being called Croats is in reference to the people on Supernatural infected with the Croatoan virus(I needed a cool sounding name for the micro-machines so...yeah (: )
> 
> I used the word "Myriad" to describe Deans emotions because ever since seeing Heathers I have made a point to use the word at least once in everything I write.
> 
> And finally the reason Dean does that whole unnecessary-to-the-plot cussing rant is because i realized I was nearly 2 full chapers into an M rated story and hadn't used any word stronger than "hell"(can't have that now can we?)


	3. The Crossroads and Kissable Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is Chapter 3: The Crossroads and Kissable Crowley :D
> 
> Rating: PG-13 or R-ish for language
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

Dean wasn't sure what he had expected but it hadn't been this. Yellow-Eyes had walked him through a tight corridor ending with thick steel door, opened it pushed him out and slammed it behind him. Leaving Dean alone in the grey street staring in shock at the door listening to it lock from the other side. He turned around to face the street trying to get his bearings down. There were a few scattered trees but all of their leaves were brown, he looked up to see a blank grey sky. He shivered; it was cold like it was the middle of a winter's day. Crossroads, he thought, find the crossroads.

Dean began walking searching for a crossroads, muttering to himself, "Should have listened to Lisa. I'd be safe and warm if I was in Kansas. But noooooo.!" He waved his hands around manically, "I had to go be an asshat and get freeze-fucking-dried!"

He stopped his rant as he reached what he assumed to be a crossroads. He glanced around himself turning in a circle at the center of it. "Crowley?" He asked tentatively. Nothing happened. "Crowley!" He called louder. Still no reply. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Perfect. Just fuckin' perfect."

"Putain parfait, verdammt perfekt, jävla perfekt, joder perfecto." Dean whirled around and came face to face with a short man in a black suit. "Crowley, King of the Crossroads at your service."

Dean nearly had a heart attack, "What's that supposed to-But you weren't-how'd you?-You know what forget it. I need directions."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Well, duh." he points to himself, "King of the Crossroads, here."

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah of course. Um, 7510 Judgement Street."

Crowley gestured extravagantly to their left, "Right this way."

They walked fro what felt like hours to Dean who was now shivering, before coming to a stop in front of a rickety building with a faded sign reading 'Road House'. "Here we are, Dean."

"How do you know my name?"

Crowley pointed to himself and grinned, "King of Hell, remember?"

Dean stared at him for a moment in confusion, "I thought you were king of the crossroads?"

Crowley waved his hand dismissively, "Minor technicality. Now, payment for my services if you please."

"Right, uh, how much?" Dean nodded and reached for his wallet.

"Oh just your everlasting soul."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked in horror.

Crowley grinned, "Kidding. A kiss will suffice."

Dean smiled tentatively, "Kidding, right?"

Crowley shook his head slowly, "Nope, I'm afraid it's a kiss or your life."

Great, Dean thought, just friggin great. I wake up in Hell, get molested by an angel, get a power-jack drilled into the back of my neck, and now I have to kiss a friggin demon!

He leaned towards the demon slowly, just to have Crowley jerk him forward by the back of his neck. He moaned in disgust and annoyance as his lips were crushed to Crowley's. He heard a small clicking noise and jerked away from the demon to see him holding something that looked oddly like a camera phone.

Crowley laughed looking between the device in his hand and Dean who was grimacing and wiping his mouth. He turned the screen of the device around to show Dean the picture of them kissing, "Now that's a keeper," he laughed again as he pulled the device out of Dean's reach. "Ah-ah-ah, never know when I may need this to use against you."

Dean glared at Crowley, hating every fiber of the man's body, "Blackmail, Crowley? How un-king-like of you."

Crowley laughed louder and harder as he patted Dean's shoulder, "I like you. You're alright, Kid." He gave one final slap to Dean's arm and Dean cried out in pain. Crowley looked puzzled, "Something wrong with your arm there?"

Dean shrugged, rolling up his shirt sleeve, "What the hell is that?" He asked Crowley looking from the demon to what looked like a hand print burned into his flesh.

Crowley stared at the hand print knowing exactly what it was. He just hadn't seen one in what? One? Two-hundred years. "It's the mark of an angel. I haven't seen one in well over a hundred years. I didn't think there were even any angels left."

Dean contemplated that for a moment. Had Castiel marked him? If not him than who? Surely he couldn't have two angels. But then why had Castiel marked him? "What, um, what exactly does it mean to be marked by an angel?" He asked looking at the mark one last time before rolling his sleeve back down.

"It generally happens as a side-effect of an angel sharing its grace."

"Uh, grace?"

"Grace is basically an angel's life force, created when they're converted. It keeps them from having to use any human but the one they're in for energy. It's also what separates angels from demons, like yours truly. An angel can only share its grace once, that's it. It's usually reserved for when they find a mate. Then they touch them somewhere pass a portion of their grace into their mate, leaving a mark like that one there," he nods at deans now covered arm. "It is also commonly accompanied by immortality."

Dean's jaw had nearly dropped from his face, "Immortality?"

Crowley nodded, "Angels only mate once, and when they do it's for life. They're immortal so if they wish to spend the rest of eternity with their soul-mate -and said soul mate is mortal-they must do something to make them last. Somewhere along the line they found that gifting their mate a portion of their grace was that something."

Dean slowly soaked in Crowley's word, before noticing the lack of dislike or hate in Crowley's tone. He sounded as if me...envied them, "Wait aren't demons supposed to hate angels?"

Crowley's eyes shifted around the street making sure nobody was eavesdropping before saying in hushed tone, "Between you and I, Dean, I'm not exactly a one-sided coin." When Dean gave him an uncomprehending look he clarified, "I'm not exactly loyal to one side or the other. We demons have terrible lives, we're nothing more than slaves to Lucifer. Disposable droids to do his dirty work for him. And of course there's the talks of the dawning war between Hell and what remains of Heaven. With all of those aspects to consider it would be most unwise to play only one side of the court."

Dean was about to reply when the door to the Road House swung open and Castiel stepped out, "Hello, Dean." His eyes shifted to the demon, "Crowley."

"Eavesdropping were we, Castiel?" Crowley asked.

"No," Castiel told him not quite understanding the demons meaning. Why couldn't Crowley use terms he understood like the other demons? "I was not dropping any eaves, Sir."

Crowley studied Castiel for a moment before nodding, "Right well, I must be off." He turned to Dean still slightly shaken by Castiel's sudden appearance, "Dean, you feel free to call me if you need any further assistance through Hell, yeah?" He grinned and winked at him.

"Of course," Dean said returning the wink as Crowley seemingly disappeared into thin air. He turned to look at Castiel who was studying him head tilted to the side with a look of concern on his face, "What?" Dean asked worried.

"Only one of your eyes blinked, Dean. Are you feeling alright?"

Castiel's voice was filled with concern but Dean couldn't help smiling, "It's called a wink, Cass."

Castiel's confusion only intensified, "A winkcass?"

Dean laughed at the look on the angel's face, "No, it's called a wink. You're Cass."

"But what does it mean? And my name is Castiel, I thought I had made that clear earlier."

"A wink is like..." He thought about how to explain what a wink was, "Like a secret understanding between friends. Like if you don't want everyone in the room to know what you mean by something, you give the person you do want to know a wink. Or as like a silent message or agreement. You know?"

Castiel nodded slowly beginning to understand, "And this Cass?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah, it's like, um, like a nickname, you know? Short for Castiel."

"But-"

"Look Castiel is kind of a mouthful-no offence. But Cass, it just rolls off the tongue better."

Castiel was unsure about letting this human call him anything other than the name he had known for the last five-hundred years. "Cass," he tested slowly. After a minute he nodded and gave Dean a barely-there smile. "Alright, Dean," he looked to the Road House, realizing they had been standing outside for a while and Dean was beginning to shiver. "This way, Dean."

Dean followed Castiel through the door, into a dimly lit room, and down a dark hallway finally coming to a rickety elevator. The door opened and Castiel stepped in, followed reluctantly by Dean who didn't quite trust the elevator. As soon as he was in the door snapped closed and the elevator shifted sharply knocking the air out of Dean's lungs. The door opened again and Castiel stepped out into the open field that waited.

Dean gasped trying to catch his breath. When he finally looked up he saw Castiel, standing in an open field, its once lush vegetation now trampled down and barely holding a green tint. "What the hell was that?" He coughed, stumbling out of the elevator and into the field. Dean looked up to see the elevator being supported by a metal frame with a red light above the door, the door closed and the red light went out.

"Did they not have elevators in your time, Dean?" Castiel asked catching Dean as nearly collapsed face-first onto the ground.

Dean met Castiel's eyes thanking him silently before answering in a puzzled tone, "Yeah, Cass we had elevators, but they carried us up and down through the floors of one building!"

Castiel examined Dean closely before confirming that he was serious, "Really? Just up and down? Only in one building? Huh."

Dean nodded, "Yep, as far as I know that's how all the elevators moved. Unless you count Charlie and The Chocolate Factory," He added with a grin, pleased to see the confused look on his face shifted back to Castiel's.

"Who's Charlie? What's a chocolate factory?"

Dean shook his head and patted Castiel's shoulder, "Never mind, Cass."

Castiel was still curious but decided to let it go for now, "The Gates are just over ridge." Castiel told Dean deciding that it was better to get moving than stand here trying to help each other grasp things that the other couldn't.

Dean nodded, and followed Castiel having no idea what "The Gates" were but figured he would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#2: So what do you think? You like? please leave me a review. And as always random facts:
> 
> Okay first off I added the "kissable Crowley" bit to the title because that's what my Mom called him after reading this chapter lol,
> 
> The description of the streets of hell is a reference to California Dreaming by The Mamas and The Papa's as well as the line "I'd be safe and warm if I was in Kansas" is changed from the line of the song "I'd be safe and warm if I was in L.A."
> 
> Crowley's first line is "fucking perfect" in 4 different languages; French, German, Swedish, and Spanish,
> 
> The thing with Dean explaining what a wink is is a reference to the film I, Robot (2004) where Will Smith explains what a wink is to Sonny a robot who has blue eyes like Cass :)
> 
> The "eavesdropping" bit is a reference to a scene between Gandalf and Samwise in the film The Lord of The Rings:The Fellowship of The Ring (2001)
> 
> And lastly the elevator door being in a metal frame with red light above it is a reference to the movie Monsters Inc. (2001).


	4. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 for mild language and mild chick-flick moments(my way of saying strong emotions)
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

When they reached the top of the ridge Dean seen them. The Gates. They looked like two giant silver doors sitting in the middle of nowhere with nothing to keep them standing. "Wow," he looked over to see Castiel giving him a faint smile, "What are they?"

"Those, Dean are the Gates of Heaven."

Dean let his jaw drop, "Heaven?"

"Yes, this is where the last free humans live, as well as other angels like myself. It's all that remains of a once powerful resistance against Hell."

"how? They're two doors sitting in the middle of an open field."

"Yes that is what they look like, but once inside you'll see there's much more." Castiel gave Dean one of his barely-there smiles, "Come on. I'll show you."

Dean returned the angels smile and followed him until they were inches from the doors, "Now what?"

"We knock," Castiel told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean's face broke into a grin as he started singing, "Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door. Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door. Hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah!"

Castiel glanced at him uncertainly, shook his head, and knocked.

"Yes?" Came a tentative voice from out of nowhere.

"Castiel, angel of the Lord. I bring with me Dean Winchester raised from Hell," Castiel said all of this in an even more professional tone than he usually used. Was that even possible?

"Um..." Came the voice again.

Castiel sighed, humans, "Chuck it's me, open the Gate."

"O-Okay," there was a small metallic clink! and the doors swung in, parting just enough for them to walk through.

Dean gapes at the newly revealed field, that was covered in lush green grass and wild flowers. This is impossible, part of his mind told him.

Really? A second part asked, You're gonna say that now? You've met cyborgs, kissed a friggin demon, traveled in a teleporting elevator, and you think a hidden field is impossible?

The first part of his mind was getting ready to make a response when he was pulled back into reality by Castiel's voice, "Come on, Dean." When Dean didn't show any sign of having heard him, Castiel shook him by his shoulders, "Dean are you alright?"

Dean blinked a few times, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Cass."

Castiel didn't believe Dean was fully alright but pushed it aside for now as he moved his and linked his fingers with Dean's, "We must go in now, Dean."

Dean looked down at their intertwined hands for a moment before trying to pull his away. Castiel simply tightened his grip having no intention of releasing the human's hand from his.

Dean cried out at Castiel's inhumanly strong grip, "Castiel, let go!"

Castiel looked at Dean trying to figure out why he was behaving like this. Why were humans so impossible to understand? "Dean I can't let go, you have to be physically linked to me if you want to pass over the threshold without being incinerated."

"What!?"

Castiel sighed in frustration. They did not have time for this. Any minute now demons could start appearing. "You can't enter Heaven unless you are physically linked to someone who has already been beyond the Gates." Castiel explained slowly as if speaking to a mentally challenged child.

"But then how-"

Castiel had had enough of this humans stupid questions. He stepped into the opening between the doors, jerking Dean in roughly behind him, and letting go of his hand as the doors slid shut. "There," he said shoving Dean away when he tried to cling to him for balance," Now was that so difficult?"

Dean stumbled to the ground, landing flat on his ass. He looked up at the angel in shock, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You seemed uncomfortable with our physical contact," Castiel deadpanned, "I wouldn't want for you to be uncomfortable."

Dean huffed and tried to stand. His muscles protested instantly and as his head spun he fell back to where he had been sitting. He looked up at Castiel defeated, "Little help, Cass?"

Castiel looked down at Dean tilting his head. He felt bad now looking at Dean who looked completely pitiful, sitting on the ground staring at his feet with a pained look on his face. He reminded Castiel of a kicked puppy and all the anger and frustration he had been feeling washed away instantly, "Do you permit me to touch you physically?"

"Well that sounds kind of dirty but-"

"You are impossible!" He shouted throwing his hand in the air as his anger and frustration returned with a vengeance. The feelings and the outburst surprised Castiel. He was an angel, he didn't just have urges to say or do things and if he ever did he never acted on them. But just then he's wanted to yell at Dean and he just...had.

The kicked-puppy look replaced the short-lived grin. Now he felt bad, "Hey, I'm sorry, Cass. Its just-look I didn't-" he sighed, "When I'm stressed or nervous or-or unsure of something I tend to try and cover then with humor."

Humor? Castiel thought. Dean sounded and looked sincerely sorry, "It's okay, Dean. I don't understand your...humor, but I do understand your feelings through my grace."

Dean started to nod then stopped. What Crowley had said came back to him, "So you're the angel who marked me?"

Castiel was taken aback for a second. How could Dean know-Crowley. The single-eye-blinking-what had Dean called it?-suddenly made more sense. "Yes, Dean I raised you from perdition."

"You what now?"

"I pulled you out of old Hell also referred to as the Catacombs of Hell. Underneath the Hell you saw today."

"Why? How?"

"Why; Chuck's prophecy said it had to be. That it would all begin with you. That we needed you. As for how, I went into the Catacombs and searched through all of the souls and remains until I found your dehydrated form. Then I griped you tight and awakened you by gifting you half of my grace."

"Wait remains?"

"Yes. In the beginning before jacking humans in had been thought of, machines simply drained humans dry of all life to gain their energy. The bodies started to build up so it was decided that we needed to create a place for them. That proved to be very difficult so in the end we just rebuilt our cities over the top of where the bodies were."

Dean was beginning to have an information overload, "We?" He asked dreading the answer.

Castiel sat down next to Dean on the shiny green grass, "Yes, before I became an angel I was once demon."

"How old are you, Cass?"

"My body has been alive twenty-three years as a human, four-hundred and eleven years as a demon and ninety-four as an angel. All together this body has been in existence for five-hundred and twenty-eight years."

Dean pulled out a few strand of grass and twirled them in his fingers, "How'd you become an angel?" they found me and I was

"My multiple-great niece and nephew found me," he worded carefully trying to not tell the whole truth, "My sister Anna's decedents She passed on the story of me being turned to her children and they to theirs, and so on, until finally they found me and I was converted. They were seventy-three when they found me. They both died within five years of my conversion. They had no children or other relatives."

"So, you've been alone for the last, what ninety years?" Dean felt his heart squeeze.

"Yes," he looked over to meet Dean's eyes, "now you see why I have no understanding of your humor or even my own emotions. I barely remember what a human life is like, my years as a demon are a blur of blood and death, and my years as an angel so far have been confusing and...lonely." Castiel couldn't believe he was pouring his heart out to this human even if a few details were left blank. It's my grace's fault, he concluded, That's why I'm feeling...well feeling.

Dean reached for Castiel's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'm sorry."

Hearing the genuine care in Deans voice made his eyes burn with tears, "Why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked still tightly gripping Castiel's hand.

"Why are you sorry. None of this is your fault."

Dean shrugged, "I'm just sorry in general."

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand back, "Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"Just thank you in general," he replied giving Dean one of his growingly familiar barely-there smiles.

~ o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Finally Castiel did help Dean stand up and they began making the two hour hike to Heavens Capitol city. They walked in silence, hands linked between them, the contact keeping them both grounded.

Castiel's talk of family brought Dean's family into his mind for the first time since ha had awakened. Mary, John, Lisa, Adam, Sammy. What had happened to them? Did they have decedents? If so were they still alive? Were they here in Heaven? In Hell? Were they demons? Was Sammy a demon?

Dean was pulled out of his head as they reached the cold dark city. Castiel led Dean through the dark and winding streets until they came to a single story shack. "Where is everybody?" Dean asked looking around the empty street.

"Inside. It is well past curfew," Castiel told him as he opened the door and led him into the shack, "This is my home."

Dean looked around the small but homey room nodding. Everything in the room was covered in a thin layer of dust but otherwise clean. There was a love-seat pushed to one wall across from a dimly glowing fireplace, with a blue blanket neatly folded over the back. On the fourth wall two white doors stood out from the murky brown of the walls, "Where do those go?"

Castiel followed Dean's gaze, "Bedroom and kitchen," he said as he gestured to the one on the left. He pointed to the second door, "Bathroom." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Castiel cleared his throat, "Are you hungry? I do have a small food supply for when I stay here."

Dean was touched by the concerned note in Castiel's voice, "Actually yeah, I'm kinda starving." As an afterthought he added, "I didn't know cyborgs needed to eat."

"Yes. It is possible for us to survive without it, but in order to stay in top running condition some food is required. We are still partially human."

"Huh." Dean had nearly forgotten that yes, while the inside of the angel was infected by a mechanical virus and turned into a machine, the outside was still human. This thought triggered yet another question for Castiel, "Hey, Cass?"

Castiel, who had left Dean's side and was walking towards the bedroom door stopped and turned back, "Yes, Dean?"

"Are you-your personality I mean-a machine or the body a machine infected?"

Castiel hadn't known what he expected Dean to ask, but it hadn't been that. He could feel Dean's eyes on him waiting. He looked down avoiding Dean's eyes, "I am a machine. My host or vessel is you prefer, was once a man named Jimmy Novak. Anna was his sister. When my-When his niece and nephew converted me they were expecting him to return not just a good version of me. To them I was just a machine, unfeeling and rejected and to blame for them wasting their lives trying to find a long lost uncle who turned out to be already gone. So far there is only on living angel who regained their human consciousness with their conversion. The rest of us are rejected by the most humans and seen as being just as bad as demons even though our only goal in existence is to help and protect them."

"Why do they reject you?"

"Because, Dean even though we're good and serve them we're still machines living inside of a human who they think is still alive in the machine somewhere."

"So Jimmy's not still in there with you?"

"No, Jimmy left a long time ago just like everyone else," He cast his eyes down further and turned back to the door, "That is why I live here alone, and travel between Heaven and Hell alone." He gave a humorless excuse for a laugh, "Even the other angels dislike me for not just finding a human willing to mate with me and settling down with them."

Deans information-blurred head still swam with about a billion more questions, but for now Cass needed him. He realized that this must be the first time the angel has ever spoken about what is going on inside of his head. Why Castiel had chosen to tell him now was beyond Dean's thinking capabilities. None-the-less if he wanted him, he would be there for Cass. His angel.

He closed the space between them and turned Castiel by his shoulders to face him, "I'm here now, Cass. I'm with you."

Castiel kept his face turned away and shook his head, "You won't be for long. People always say that they're with me and that they're my friends, and then they leave me for somewhere-someone-else."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and forced the angel to look at him, "In case you hadn't noticed, Cass, I don't have anyone either."

Castiel was having an internal debate, if he trusted Dean he would have someone. If he didn't trust Dean he would remain the same. But if he trusted Dean the Dean found other relationships and left him? What if he had decedents here? What if with Death's help he could get back the wife Azazel had mentioned earlier? "Yes," his throat tried to close but he forced it back open ,"Until you meet someone else or find a long lost relative, or-"

"No, Cass I won't leave you. I promise I won't and I never break my promises. I'm alone. You're alone. Let's be alone together." Dean punctuated his sentence by leaning in and softly kissing Castiel's cheek.

Castiel felt his grace pulse inside of Dean at the same pace as his own heartbeat, when he felt Dean's lips on his cheek, "Alright, Dean," he breathed finally deciding that it would be better to try this then push Dean further away making himself alone again, "Alone together," he agreed placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#2:thank you for reading, please leave me a review letting me know if you liked it. Okay so I can't think of a good name for the capitol city of Heaven so any ideas?
> 
> Facts about the chapter:
> 
> The song Dean sings is Knockin' on Heaven's Door by Bob Dylan
> 
> Oh and since I forgot to say it in earlier chapters "jacking-in" is a reference to The Matrix
> 
> Castiel's issue with people always leaving him is based on my experiences with suppose "friends" just disappearing from being my friends. The promise Dean makes him is the promise my best friend/boyfriend made me, we've been best friends for over a year and dating for just over 5 months :)


	5. Blue Jean Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:PG-13 for mild language and strong chick-flick moments.
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

Chapter 5: Blue Jean Baby

After eating small amounts of dried food and drinking something that slightly resembled water, Dean was ready to curl up into a ball and pass out.

"You can take my bedroom if you'd like, Dean," Castiel told him, "I can take the couch."

"No, Cass you sleep in your bed. I'll take the-um-" Dean glanced over to the tiny love-seat,"-couch"

"Are you certain? Because I do not require a bed to sleep in. It is possible for me to-"

"Cass, shh." Dean stepped in front of him and placed a finger onto the angel's slightly parted lips, Take your bed. I'm certain."

Castiel nodded but still remained uncertain. The couch was very small and uncomfortable. Suddenly an idea occurred to him: his bed was large enough they could just share it! "Dean-" he tried but was cut off by Dean again.

"No, Cass I'm not sleeping anywhere but on that couch," he pointed to the couch. Castiel's face fell and Dean had no idea why. "You okay, Cass?"

"Yes, fine. Goodnight Dean."

Castiel disappeared into his room closing the door with a snap before Dean could get out a weak, "Night." He sighed and walked the few feet to the couch. He collapsed onto it pulling the blanket off the back to use as covers. He fell asleep before his mind could even start to worry about the days to come.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Sam had his back to him. "Sammy!" He called. When his brother made no sign that he had heard Dean tried again, "Sam!" Dean ran towards him stopping a few feet away as Sam turned. Dean was frozen in place taking in the sight of him. Sam was dressed in a pure white suit with a matching white shoes and a red rose on his lapel. Funny, Dean thought, a second ago I could have sworn he was wearing faded blue jeans and a plaid shirt. Then Dean noticed that his brother was holding a bundle of something in his arms.

Sam finally looked up at him from the bundle in his arms, "Dean look at him. Isn't he beautiful?"

That's when Dean realized what the bundle was. A baby, "Ben," He breathed.

"Who else would it be?" Sam asked with a laugh as he came forward and handed Dean his son.

Dean hugged the bundle that was his son to his chest tightly ,"He looks like me and Lis," he mused.

"Except for the eyes."

Dean looked up to Sam then back to the baby, jerking when the baby opened his tiny eyelids revealing pure black orbs. "Wha...?"

"He has his uncle's eyes."

Dean looked up to at Sam again. Sam blinked and his eyes turned the same empty pitch black as Ben's. "Oh, Sammy no."

Sam grinned, "Sorry no dice. Sammy's not in at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Dean's eyes widened and Ben slipped from his arms only to be caught by Not-Sam moving at an inhuman speed. "Demon," Dean whispered.

"Yahtzee"

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Dean jerked awake suddenly, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the dim room trying to figure out where the hell he was. He rolled over and fell off of the couch, hitting the floor with a heavy thud. He felt something digging into his leg and shifted reaching into his pocket to find out what it was.

Car keys, the Impala's, that's what had been stabbing him. He also pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly realizing that it was a picture. One that had been taken last Christmas-well Christmas 2011 he corrected himself. Before Mary had gotten sick. Before John had turned into a border-line alcoholic.

It showed him smiling like an idjit-as his uncle Bobby had told while taking the picture- with Lisa on his back like a monkey, smiling over his shoulder. He had one arm slung over Sammy's shoulders and the other around Mary's waist. Adam stood next to Sam, who was ruffling his hair as they both laughed. John stood next to Mary smiling just as widely as the rest of them with his arm over his wife's shoulders. Dean let out a strangled sob, seconds before he heard a tired sounding voice, "Dean?"

Dean looked over to Castiel's bedroom door to see him standing there in nothing but a faded pair of boxers. "Cass," he said quietly looking back at his knees which he had pulled up to his chest.

"Why are you on the floor, Dean?" Castiel asked walking towards Dean slowly so that he would have plenty of time to tell him to leave if his presence was not welcome.

"Fell off the couch," he muttered wiping the tears off his cheeks and onto his jeans.

Castiel had reached him and he slowly sat down next to Dean glancing at what the human was holding. "Who are they?" He asked softly.

Dean lifted his head and began pointing out people in the picture, "That's my brother Sammy, half-brother Adam, Mom, Dad, Me, and that's my wife Lisa."

"You wish they were here instead of me," It wasn't a question.

"No-"

"Dean my grace is inside of you. You cannot lie to me."

Dean sighed. He couldn't help how he felt, but Castiel wasn't entirely correct, "Not instead of you Cass. More like with you. So I could have you and my family."

Castiel could feel that his words were true and not just said to make him feel better. "And you wife. You miss her greatly. But not nearly as much as your family, and I don't feel much love in the bond."

Dean nodded, "Yeah she-we weren't perfect. I was never head-over-heels in love with her. But then she got pregnant with Ben, so I married her."

"Were you too different?" When Dean gave him a slightly puzzled look he clarified, "It is to my understanding that some couples cannot love each other because they are too different."

"No. No that's not it exactly. It was more like we were too alike, you know? We were both selfish and self-important and always battling to be the center of attention, one of us was constantly trying to push the other off the pedestal, since we met at fourteen. I guess that's what happens when the two most popular people at a school start dating."

"Did the birth of your son help you to love her?"

Castiel's tone wasn't prying just curious so even though he felt like curling up and crying live a little school girl he answered, "I never got a chance to meet him. She was six months pregnant when I-when the experiment started."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said, squeezing Dean's knee.

Dean shook his head trying to brush off the chick-flick moment. "Shit happens. We all have tough shitty lives, with shitty things constantly happening. I mean look at yours. I don't see anyone feeling bad or sorry for you."

"You do. Feel bad for me I mean." Dean made a face and began to open his mouth in denial. "Grace, Dean. You can't lie to me. Not when you feel in your soul that it's a lie."

Screw it! Dean thought, And God said, "Let there be chick-flick moments." "Okay yeah I feel bad for you. I just don't know why. I barely know you, Cass but I feel so close to you. Closer than I've ever felt with anyone else." Dean half turned so that he was facing Castiel. "Is this what being in love feels like?"

Castiel couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that burst out of his lips, "You're asking me? I'm the machine, Dean. You're the human. You should be the one telling me what love feels like."

Dean was mad when Castiel first laughed, but after his explanation Dean couldn't help grinning, "Good point, Cass." He put his arm over Castiel's shoulders, pulling him closer as he leaned back into the couch. "I was just hoping that maybe you could see inside of me and tell me what you felt."

Castiel sighed in content as he leaned into Dean. That made him laugh internally. Him a cyborg, a machine, a supposedly unfeeling, emotionless being, feeling contentment. And it was all because of Dean. "Undecided," he concluded.

"Undecided," sure that sounded about right.

"Yes, I can feel that you care for me a great deal, that's flashing like a neon sign. But right next to it there's another sign flashing 'What are you doing?', 'What is this?', 'What's going on?', 'Are you seriously feeling this?' "He paused tilting his head as he read the next internal sign and laughed softly.

"What?" Dean asked shaking Castiel playfully.

"The last one was something like, 'Stop caring. Right now!', then I believe the first sign answered 'But I can't, what if I'm in love?', then the second one yelled back 'But he's a dude!'" Castiel shook his head and looked over to Dean smiling, "I have never felt someone's emotions put into words quite like that."

Huh, Dean thought. He'd always had those two voices in his head duking it out whenever he was trying to figure something out. The fact that Cass, his Cass, could feel the emotions battling and interpret them so accurately made the first signs voice squeal in triumph and near victory while the second one moaned and cursed in defeat and annoyance. "That's just awesome, Cass. Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before shaking his head, "No, Dean I highly doubt that that is possible," He said thoughtfully.

Dean smiled, leaning his head onto Castiel's shoulder. His smile widened as he felt Castiel lean his head against his own. "Would it be too much to ask for there to never be sad moments in our lives, ever again. Just us, together, happy and content until we both get old and die?"

"First of all, Dean," Castiel began professionally as he snuggled further into Dean's side, "If we were always happy-if anyone was really-we would be bored and begging for something different to happen. Second, we won't be growing old and dying together. We can't"

"So you don't want to stay together forever in harmonious bliss?" Dean's heart hurt as said it only half-joking. Friends joked about stuff like this while wrapped up in each other's arms, right?

"No! I do. We can if that's what you want, it's just-well Dean we won't be doing the growing old part. We physically can't. I've been immortal since I came into existence and you were made immortal the moment a portion of my grace left my body and melded itself with your soul."

"Wow." Dean hadn't fully realized what Crowley had told him yesterday. He was now immortal. "Wait did you say melded?"

"Yes, melded, Dean. Our life forces are now and forever joined."

"Like they can never be un-melded?"

"I did not realize you wished to separate yourself from me," Castiel said hurt, lifting his head from Dean's and pulling away slightly.

Dean realized how that would sound two seconds after the words had left his dumb mouth, "NO! Not like that. Jeez Cass, no. I was just asking out of dumb curiosity."

"Oh," Castiel said, wondering how one could be both dumb and curious at the same time, "Well I think there might be a way. However I do not know it, but I have heard that it is quite painful and one or both parties could potentially die."

Castiel sounded to Dean like he may have been exaggerating a bit but he brushed it off not wanting to upset his angel. Your angel? Since when has he been yours? Dean's mind started.

Shut up! The other part yelled, Can't we just be happy?

Not with him! In case you hadn't noticed he's a dude. An unfeeling cyborg dude!

The internal argument ended with a huff from the negative side and a small cheer from the positive side as Castiel relaxed back against him. "Your emotions are fighting again," he mumbled tiredly as he massaged Dean's leg with one hand.

"Yeah they kinda do that a lot," Dean laughed. "But I agree with positive. You're my angel. And I don't even care that you're a dude."

Castiel sighed, beginning to sink into sleep, leaned against his-his what exactly? His, "My baby." Castiel decided.

Dean cringed slightly at the fluffy sounding pet-name, "Baby?"

"Mm-hmm," Castiel continued to rub Dean's blue jean clad leg. He smiled, "You're my blue jean baby."

Dean was confused for a moment. Had his angel just quoted Elton at him? Then he looked at where Castiel's hand was and it made scene," Blue jean baby. L.A. baby. Seamster for the band. Pretty eyed, pirate smile, he married a music man. Ballerina you must of seen him, dancin in the sand. Now he's in me. Always with me. Tiny Angel in my hand."

"Did you write that?" Cass asked half asleep.

"No. It's Elton. I'm guessing you haven't listened to much Elton?"

Cass shook his head, "Well it's still beautiful."

"Well I did change a couple of words," Dean admitted feeling slightly embarrassed that he had just changed the words of a song for someone. He shifted laying down on the floor. It was actually pretty comfortable and not as nearly as confining as the couch had been.

Castiel shifted with him, now using Dean's chest as a pillow. "Sing me to sleep?" he mumbled balling Dean's T-shirt up in one of his hands, snuggling into him as close as he could get.

Dean studied Castiel closely. By looking at him Dean would not have guessed that he was a snuggler. He tentatively wrapped one arm around him. Dean Winchester was not a snuggler. And Lisa had not been one either. even though Dean would have been more than happy to snuggle with her. But she would have nothing to do with it. "Okay," Dean answered and continued with the song, "Hold me closer tiny angel. Count the demons on the crossroads. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You've had a busy day today." He smiled when he heard Castiel snoring softly into his chest. "Night," he whispered falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#2: As always hope you liked it and please leave me a review :)
> 
> The song Dean sings Cass is Tiny Dancer by Elton John, I love that song and Elton and Dean was wearing blue jeans so yeah,and Dean seemed like the kind of person who would change the lyrics of a song to better fit someone he cares about.


	6. Chapter 6 THE VILLAGE PEOPLE ARE BECOMING RESTLESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

When Dean woke up again it was slow and peaceful. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and lifted his head to see Castiel laying pretty much entirely on top of him, still sleeping as his hands clung to Dean's shirt. The night before came back to him then. The dream about Sammy, then the ginormous chick-flick moment followed by cuddling and singing Castiel to sleep. He groaned.

Castiel shifted and his eyes shot open. He looked to Dean realizing that he was lying on top of the human, their legs interlocked tightly. His eyes widened as he met the human's eyes. Great. Just when he had had a friend he had to ruin it by doing...this.

"Morning," Dean mumbled, giving Castiel a small smile.

Relief washed over Castiel immediately. He hadn't ruined it. He rolled off of Dean reluctantly, separating their legs as he finally released the death grip he had on Dean's T-shirt. "Good morning, Dean," He said returning the human's smile.

It felt almost wrong, not having the angel's body pressed to his, the loss of physical contact was almost unbearable. Stop being such a friggin' chick! Negative yelled at him. Positive didn't bother replying to Negative, just urged Dean to reach for Castiel's hand. "What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

Castiel turned his head to look at the clock above the front door. He sat up in shock as he read it. 1300 hours! How was that possible? He began mentally figuring out the time line from the night before. They'd gotten to the capitol city, Himmel at about 2200, nearly an hour past curfew. They went to sleep about an hour later, woken back up at 0200, stayed up for maybe an hour at the most...He did the math before telling Dean ,"1300"

"We slept past twelve?" Dean asked in disbelief as he sat up next to Castiel.

"Dean we slept for ten straight hours." Castiel couldn't believe it. He only required six hours of sleep to every seventy-two hours. As far as he could remember he'd never slept for more than five hours at one time.

Dean was just as shocked. He'd never been a very good sleeper. Never on his life had he slept for ten straight hours. "It was just so...peaceful." He mused.

Castiel nodded in agreement, then sighed, "As much as I'd like to stay here with you all day and keep you all for myself, we have work to do. You need to meet and get to know the people you can trust here." He stood up and stretched his back before reaching down and offering Dean his hand.

Dean accepted the hand and got to his feel, his back popping in several places as he stood. He looked down at his crinkled and dusty clothing. "Do you have some cloths I can borrow?"

Castiel nodded, disappearing into his room, coming back a second later with a pile of neatly folded clothing.

Dean watched as Castiel left the room, still l only wearing a faded pair of grey boxers. Negative screamed at him to stop checking out the guy in front of him, while Positive sighed in pleasure drinking in the sight of Castiel's well-toned body along with Dean. "Thanks, Cass." Dean said his voice slightly high than normal, as he took the clothing from Castiel's arms.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked with a head tilt, "You feel...not in pain exactly, but...uncomfortable, maybe?"

Dean cleared his throat in what he and Negative both hoped was a manly gesture. "No I'm-I'm fine, really. Just-" Don't you fucking say it! Negative screamed." You look um-" I swear I will make you pay for this later! "-kinda nice. You know? Without all of your, um-" You are such a little bitch! "-cloths covering you." Negative concluded its rant with a slap to its nonexistent forehead.

Castiel stared at Dean in shock and confusion trying to decipher what was Dean and what was his internal negativity. "I-" his throat tried to close but he forced it back open,"Th-thank you, Dean." It was now Castiel's turn to feel uncomfortable. Dean liked the way he looked without clothing on? That started his mind on the tangent of what Dean would look like without clothing covering his obviously well-muscled- Castiel shook his head interrupting the tangent for the time being. "We need to get going. There's enough water for one of us to shower now, the other can when we get in later. You should shower now."

Negative sighed with the change of subject, but its relief was short lived when Dean opened his mouth and said only partly joking, "Or we could shower now together." He punctuated the suggestion with a wink.

There it was again: the single eye blink. Castiel felt his body's pulse quicken and the cool room was suddenly too hot. The Idea of showering with Dean was not entirely unpleasant and caused an odd feeling to jolt through his body, "I-I"

"Just joking, Cass." Dean assured him before the angel could start hyperventilating, "You can shower now. I'll wait til later."

Castiel nodded and headed to the bathroom. As they parted ways both of them tried desperately to keep the thought of showering, wet and naked with the other, from invading their minds. Castiel succeeded-just barely-at keeping the thoughts and images at bay. Dean's mind however with Positive's help was soon overcome by images of what it would be like to shower with Castiel.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Fifteen minutes later Castiel came out dressed in faded jeans and a white T-shirt. He pulled on a tattered tan trench coat and handed Dean a well-worn brown leather jacket. "It's cold." He told Dean.

Dean gratefully pulled on the jacket, remembering how cold it had been in just his T-shirt the day before. "Thanks, Cass."

Castiel nodded reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small box whose scratched and worn-down label read Lucky Charms. "Breakfast," he told Dean handing them over.

Dean popped open the box and began eating them hungrily, stopping when Castiel didn't pull out any for himself. "Dude, where's yours?"

"I don't require-" he was cut off by Dean shoving the box into his hand.

"Eat." Dean commanded.

Castiel hesitantly reached into the box and pulled out a single blue marshmallow, examining it closely.

"It matches your eyes," Dean joked leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Castiel's cheek. Castiel found that he was beginning to be able to tell the difference between when he was serious, joking, or that place in between that Dean was so fond of using. He smiled letting Dean know that he got that he was joking and that the kiss was okay before popping the stale marshmallow into his mouth.

Dean watched in amusement as Castiel carefully chewed and swallowed the marshmallow. "Good?"

Castiel grinned, "Very," he whispered leaning forwards and planting a firm kiss to Dean's jawline.

~o0o0o0o~  
Dean's first imprecision of the people of Himmel was that they were all either batshit crazy or complete dicks.

The dicks came first and included everyone on the street Castiel lived on. As soon as they had stepped out of Castiel's door the dirty looks had commenced flying. "What the fuck was that?" Dean asked as they neared a slightly wider main street.

"That was nothing, those were other angel's and their families. They just hate that I marked a male."

If those were angel's Dean didn't want to imagine what the humans were like. And what was with them hating them for both being dudes? Great homophobic angel dicks! Wait...What?! He was about to ask Castiel what was up with all of it when the batshit hit.

They were turning the corner onto the main street, someone launched themselves at Castiel nearly knocking him down. Dean was panicked thinking they were under attack until he say that the other man wasn't attacking, he was hugging.

"Castiel!" The man yelled excitedly. He pulled away from Castiel and looked at Dean, "Castiel's Friend."

"Yes this is my charge, Dean." Castiel pulled away from the other man, as if uncomfortable with the contact. "Dean this is, Garth."

Garth let go of Castiel and proceeded to pull Dean into a hug, knocking the wind out of him. Dean was shocked by the skeletally thin man's strength. "We were wondering when you were planning on sharing your mystery guest with us," Garth told Castiel, still squeezing Dean. "The village people were becoming restless."

Garth finally released Dean from his death-lock of a hug and turned to Castiel. "Well are you coming?" He turned and began bouncing his way down the nearly silent street. "Everybody is out for lunch by the way, Dean."

Dean's pace faltered momentarily at Garth's answer to his unspoken question. "Are you a mind reader?"

"No."

"Emotion reading angel?"

"Nope."

"Immortal with special powers created when an angel shared its grace with you?"

"No way. Haven't found the right angel yet. I'm 100% human."

"Really nothing supernatural about you?"

"Nothing." Garth stopped in front of a small building.

"This is where the few people I a can call acquaintances dwell during the daytime hours," Castiel told Dean.

Dean nodded looking at the door, "Road House," He read turning to Cass, "Wasn't that the name of the place in Hell?"

"Ye-"

Castiel was cut off by Garth, "Yep! Ellen used to own the Road House in Hell, until she met an angel who freed her." Garth pulled open the door and gestured for Dean to enter first.

The room was dimly lit and looked like any other bar down to the pool table and dartboards. Dean glanced over to the bar and seen a pretty blond girl pouring a drink to hunched over person in plaid. "Castiel!" She shouted flinging herself over the bar. She was a few feet away when she saw dean and stopped."Sooooo, who's your friend?"

"This is Castiel's charge, Dean." Garth informed her.

The blond shot Garth a look then returned he gaze to Dean, "Hi Dean. I'm Joanna." She held out her hand stepping unnecessarily close to Dean, "You can call me Jo."

"Joanna Beth leave that poor boy-" The man's words died out as he seen Dean.

Dean looked to the plaid wearing man and his heart nearly stopped. "Bobby?"

"You know this man?" Castiel asked.

"He's my uncle."

"Dean I don't think that that's-"

For once it was Castiel who cut Garth off, "Robert Singer is the one angel still in existence to have recovered his human consciousness when converted, Garth. "

Bobby stood and walked over to Dean. "Dean. God tell me that that's you in there and not some goddamn machine."

Dean nodded his chest tight, "It's me, Bobby."

Bobby pulled him into a hug and showed no sign of letting go, "How?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

~o0o0o0o~

Dean and Castiel told Bobby about the prophecy Chuck had given Castiel and how he had gone into the Catacombs to find him, and everything else that had happened.

After that Bobby told Dean that he had been infected in April of 2020. After a hundred and one years as a Demon, someone named Ash had converted him into an angel and to everyone's amazement Bobby's consciousness had reclaimed his body. He had worked as a double agent like Castiel for fifty years. Then he met and fallen in love with Ellen, a human. He pulled her from Hell destroying her jack when he marked her as his mate and turned her immortal. Then came the second machine war in 2300 wiping out close to all of the angels and humans in the resistance, and destroying nearly all of Heaven. The only survivors of Himmel were those who hid in Bobby's panic room instead of trying to be heroes and getting killed. They had known to hide because of a ten year old named Chuck's prophecy. In 2352, Bobby had finally given into Ellen's wishes to have a child. Jo. When she was born in 2060 no one knew what her life expectancy would be. No angel and immortal had ever had children before. Joanna aged until she was twenty-five, and then stopped physically aging. Now at a hundred and sixty-five she still appeared twenty-five. After it was realized that immortal's children would also be immortal, many other couples had children, creating a nearly 100% immortal population in Himmel. The only mortal humans were those newly saved from Hell who did not mate with their angels for various reasons.

"So..." Jo said slowly, "If he's your uncle, then does that make us...cousins?"

Dean laughed at the mix of disgust, confusion, and disappointment on Jo's face. He considered letting her believe they were cousins but voted against it, "No he's not my biological uncle. Him and my dad were best friends, so he halfway raised me and my brothers when mom and dad were gone on business."

Jo's face relaxed in relief, "Oh, okay then," She said trying and failing to sound nonchalant. She conspicuously scooted her chair closer to Dean's. "So you got a place to stay?"

"He's staying with me," Castiel snapped harsher than he'd meant to and he had to restrain himself from saying something stupid like, Dean is mine.

Jo's expression soured but re-sweetened when she looked back to Dean, "Well Castiel's place is pretty small, I have a much bigger place. Queen sized bed and everything." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel was greatly relieved when Dean spoke, "Thanks but no thanks, Jo." The words shocked Dean even more than they shocked Jo. Why aren't you jumping on that offer? Complained Negative, Good Gods in Heaven is it because of Castiel? Dean glanced over to Castiel who was smiling smugly at Jo. His expression pretty much screamed, Ha! He's mine and you can't have him!

Dean looked to Jo who was giving Castiel a look that said she planned to kill him in his sleep. He looked to Bobby who also seemed to notice the exchange between his daughter and the angel. "Okay," he spoke up, "Quit eye-screwing each other you two idjits and show Dean around."

Jo looked up and pouted at her father, "I wasn't-"

"Yes you were Joanna Beth." Came a new voice. Dean looked up to see a woman walking over, "Ellen Singer." She told Dean holding out her hand.

"Dean Winchester." He took her hand as she pulled up a chair sitting between Dean and Jo.

"I've heard a lot about you, Dean."

"So have I!" Jo piped in, "So why won't you come stay with me?"

"I-" Dean realized he didn't really have an answer. "I don't know."

Jo huffed, "It's not like you've already been marked or something."

Dean looked to Castiel and whispered, "Is that why I'm not attracted to her?"

Castiel who was just as clueless as Dean shrugged, "I don't know." He turned to Bobby, "I have marked him. I had to while pulling him out of Hell."

Bobby snorted, "Yep, there you go." He turned to his daughter and laughed at her expression. Then told Dean what should have been obvious. "You're not attracted to her because Castiel has marked you as his...well as his mate."

"What?" Castiel and Dean asked in unison with Identical head tilts.

"Well it ain't exactly in the angel handbook, but being marked by an angel and gifted an angel's grace is basically like being injected with a love potion."

"But he-" Dean's mouth went dry. He knew he liked Castiel, but he hadn't thought that it was that kind of liking. Dudes gave their dude friends pecks on the cheek right? European ones at least...

"Don't matter whether or not you'd normally be attracted to the person or not. Grace is very powerful like that."

Castiel was still a little confused but couldn't help smiling at the anger on Jo's face. "He's mine." He whispered.

Jo heard him and locked eyes with him, rage seeping through her glare.

"Jo would you quit eye-fucking Castiel already?"

Jo turned her death glare to her mother. "Why is it that every nice guy is either taken or gay! Or in this case both!"

Dean stiffened. Was he gay? Did his attraction to Castiel make him gay? NO of course not! Negative told him, you're Dean Winchester! Ladies' man, man's man, man about town! You are not gay!

Man's man, Positive whispered with a laugh.

The emotions in the room were thick enough to be cut with a knife at the moment and Jo looked about ready to take everyone in the room's heads off with a machete. Garth just nervously looked from person to person feeling left out.

Then the door opened and a thin man wearing a black suit walked in. He walked to their table ignoring everyone except Dean. "Hello, Dean." He sat down in the empty chair across the table from Dean, "My name is Death and I believe you have a favor to redeem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that turned out longer that I planned nearly 3,000 words! Okay so please leave me a review letting me know what you think! Kudos and reviews are amazing :D
> 
> Facts: The "ladies' man man's man man about town" is a reference to the movie Down With Love (2003)
> 
> The year Bobby was converted was 2121 and is a reference to the Disney show Phil of The Future (I miss that show!)
> 
> Immortal's children's ageing stopping at 25 is a reference to the movie In Time (2011)
> 
> Lucky Charms because they're my favorite and I'm pretty sure Sam and Dean ate some on the show in flashback to when they were kids.


	7. Nothing Satisfies Me But Your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Strong R for Language, and Strong sexual content including dialogue, fantasies, and actions.
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

"Death?" Dean chocked out. Couldn't he just have one moment to deal with something before something new showed up? First it was the future, then it was demons, then it was angels. Then right when he was in the middle of coming to terms with like liking Cass and wondering if Cass liked him back (Dean was pretty sure he did by the way him and Jo had been eye-fucking), and now Death had to show up!

"Yes," Death said simply, "Now the favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"My favor to all new Heaven residence is to bring back one deceased person from their past."

"Anyone?" Dean's head was flashing: SAMMY SAMMY SAMMY.

"Yes as long as their remains are in the Catacombs."

Dean knew he should think of Lisa, his wife and the supposed love of his life, but he had Castiel now so..."My brother Sam Winchester," He said before Death could decide to take the favor back.

"Sam Winchester." Death repeated," Are you certain this is the person you want? You only get one favor from me so you should be positive that this is who you want."

"Yes, I want Sammy."

Death nodded, "Very well then. Come with me." Dean stood to go and Castiel stood to follow. "Only Dean."

Castiel froze. He didn't trust Death. The strange and ancient machine could bring people's loved ones back from the Dead by putting their souls and memories into cloned bodies. No way in Hell was Castiel going to trust him with his human. "I don't trust you with him."

Death glared at Castiel while somehow looking bored at the same time, "If you can't trust Death, then who can you trust?"

Castiel knew the answer. No one. So he forced himself to stay put and watch Death as he led him out of the Road House. He sat back down with Bobby as Ellen and Jo went back to work, and Garth left to do whatever it was that Garth did. "I apologize for upsetting your daughter," he spoke finally.

Bobby dismissed his apology with a wave of his hand, "She'll be fine."

"I can go in search of the way to remove my grace from Dean, if you'd like."

"Is that what you want, Castiel?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I want everyone to be happy. And if Joanna and Dean-"

"Jo'll find someone eventually. And Dean seems pretty Damn happy with you, happier than I ever seen him with that Lisa bitch. So what do you want?"

Castiel had to focus very hard to find what he wanted. "I want Dean." He whispered. After a long pause he added "But if Dean doesn't want-"

"It don't matter what the boy wants. What he needs is you. Castiel tell me, how long have you been alone?"

"The better part of five-hundred years. You know that."

"So you need him too."

Castiel relaxed into his chair further. He'd never felt so many emotions they were starting to become overwhelming. "I don't know. These emotions are extremely difficult to understand. How do you stand them?"

"Well for one you can't let em build up for ninety years without acting on them."

"Act on them?"

"Yeah, generally when folks have emotions towards something they act on them. So what are you feeling that you want act on towards Dean?"

Castiel's face flushed. He knew exactly what he was feeling, he'd felt it a few times in the past but it had never been this strong so he had never done anything about it. "I want-" He cleared his throat, "I'm feeling the urge to...mate...with Dean."

Bobby nodded feeling just as uncomfortable as Castiel, "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is we are both males, so why am I feeling the urge to perform these...acts...with him when the actions will not produce offspring?"

Bobby coughed feeling even more embarrassed, "Mating ain't just about having kids." Castiel tilted his head and Bobby continued, "Its um-folks most of the time do it just for the pleasure of it."

"Pleasure?" The word was nearly foreign to him. He had never done anything just for the pleasure of it and neither had his vessel Jimmy.

"Yeah doing it for pleasure is, well, normal."

"So what I'm feeling for Dean is normal?"

"Normal ain't exactly the right word in your situation," Bobby thought for a minute trying to come up with the right word. "Natural. It ain't normal but it is natural."

Castiel nodded, "Alright." He let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding as he glanced at the clock 1800. Dean had only been gone for half an hour.

"Hey," Bobby spoke pulling Castiel back to reality. "You're good for him. He's good for you. You need each other. Without the bond you two formed, both of you idjits would have ended up alone for the rest of your lives. That being said, don't look the gift horse in the mouth." Castiel looked him uncertainly not understanding Bobby's meaning. Bobby simplified, "Don't fuck it up. Just...fuck him."

~o0o0o0o~

Dean followed Death through the dark and winding streets missing Castiel's warmth at his side. Okay he was officially the biggest chick ever! And as Death remained silent allowing him to think, Dean decided. Whether Negative wanted him to or not he was going to act on his feelings when he got back to Castiel's house tonight. Just throw caution to the wind, slam the angel against the nearest wall and-

"Please keep your thoughts to a PG-13 level," Death deadpanned.

Dean jumped. His mouth was beginning to get tired of asking the question but he asked it anyway, "Are you a mind reader?"

"Yes, I'm Death, of course I'm a mind reader." He sounded tired and bored as he continued, "It's all fine and well that you're in love but I do not need to see nor hear what you intend to do with the angel later."

Dean nodded. He hadn't been aware that he's been thinking so loudly, but he tried desperately to stop. When stopping didn't work he decided to at least keep them PG-13 as Death had requested. He began to imagine what Castiel's lips would feel like on his, or on his-no!-Okay hands. On his back, tracing patterns on his chest, wrapped around his-gah! This wasn't working. Okay-okay, his eyes, big and blue and B-E-A-utiful. Dean soon realized that this wasn't going to work either as he began to imagine Castiel his eyes wide with lust-blown pupils, crying out his name and moaning as he-

"Dean!" Death raised his voice impatiently. "Control yourself!"

"I'm trying." Death looked at him in disbelief. "I am!" Dean realized that they had stopped walking and were in front of a small building with a glass door. Death opened it and went into the dark room. Death turned the lights on and Dean jumped at what he saw. They were in a hallway shaped room, and lining both walls were large fluid filled glass cylinders containing-"What in the fuck are those?"

"Blanks." Death explained, "I get the DNA, thought patterns, and memories from the remains and imprint them into a blank. You'll have your Sammy back within thirty-six hours."

"But how do you get all those things?"

"Already done." He held up a vial of something and what looked like an floppy disk.

"How-"

"I believe you've met Crowley, yes? Well he helps me on these minuscule errands." Death walked over to one of the blanks, placing the disk and the vile into slots on the front of the cylinder. "Done," he says as he turns back to Dean.

"And what do you get in return?"

"Nothing, first one is always free. Only return customers are charged."

Dean decided that he didn't want to know what they were charged. "So when will-"

"This time tomorrow around 1900. Have Castiel bring you, that is if the two of you are still capable of walking." Dean gaped at Death earning him a small grin, "Now go home. You do know your way don't you?"

"No," Dean said with a frown but smiled when he realized that he'd thought of Castiel's house as home.

Death sighed, "Follow the butterfly."

"Butterfly?" Dean watched as Death opened his had and released a butterfly the same shade of blue as Castiel's eyes. It flew towards the door and out of the mail slot.

"Best to keep up," Death told him as he hurried to catch up with the butterfly.

~o0o0o0o~

Castiel was beginning to worry about when Dean would be returning when the door creaked open and a butterfly flew in shortly followed by Dean, looking tired and dust covered.

Dean was about to lunge forward at Castiel and smash him to the wall with a kiss when the angel spoke, "You're filthy Dean. You should really clean up."

Dean's face fell instantly and he looked down at himself. "Oh," he looked back to Castiel, "Sorry."

Castiel realized two seconds too late that he should not have opened his big mouth, "Dean, I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"No, no Castiel. I need to wash up. Yeah." He went into the bathroom closing the door behind himself with a final sounding click!

Castiel's heart stung when he heard Dean call him by his true name, instead of the nickname he had began to expect from the human. A moment later he heard the water turn on. Why had he commented on Dean's appearance, instead of walking up and kissing him as Bobby had instructed? In fact he was pretty sure that he was just as filthy if not more so. Too bad there was only enough water for one shower...Then it hit him. Dean's offer to shower together. Castiel quickly stripped down to just his boxers and went to the bathroom door, opening it without bothering to knock. He looked at Dean through the clear glass door, drinking in the sight before him. Dean looked even better naked than he had imagined.

Dean didn't notice Castiel's presence, until he heard the click of the bathroom door closing. He looked up and was met with Castiel's piercing blue eyes. He stared into them briefly before moving his eyes to the rest of his body, naked except for the now tented boxer shorts. "Cass?" He asked not even thinking about covering his naked body from the angel's hungry eyes.

"I was wondering if the offer from this morning still stands?" Dean looked at him in confusion; too busy looking at Castiel's nearly-naked body to comprehend what he was talking about. Castiel clarified, "Are you still willing to share a shower with me?"

Dean nearly choked. Had this been Castiel's plan the whole time? "Yeah, yeah sure." He pushed open the door inviting Cass into the tiny stall, "Come on in."

Castiel was shaking with anticipation and a feral need as he slid his boxers down and stepped into the shower stall in front of Dean. He moaned in relief tilting his head back, as the warm water washed over his chilled body.

Dean was finding it difficult to breathe as he watched Castiel's head rock back on his shoulders and his lips part in a soft moan. "Cass?" He asked his voice rough and unsteady.

Castiel straightened his head and met Dean's eyes, "Yes Dean?" Castiel's voice was just as rough and needy as Dean's own and he couldn't hold back the urge any longer. He pushed Castiel back gently until he was pressed to the wall. Dean stayed where he was as Negative began to speak up about some pointless matter Dean and Positive couldn't care less about even as Castiel moaned, "Dean."

Dean slid his hands from the angel's shoulders down to rest on his hips ."Yeah Cass?"

"If you plan to claim me please do so now," he basically whined giving Dean the most sexy puppy eyes he'd ever seen.

"Is this what you want, Cass?" Negative was still rambling and was beginning to cause Dean to have doubts.

Castiel groaned in want and frustration needing to be touched, "Yes, dammit, this is what I want! Just fucking kiss me already!"

Finally Negative shut its mouth as Dean closed the distance between them, finally meeting Castiel's lips in a slow tentative kiss, before intensifying it and pushing him firmly to the wall-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know you probably hate me for ending it there *hides in her tan trench coat* but I promise to make it up in the next chapter which will be pretty much pure, unadulterated, hot, sweaty, sweet, curious, uncertain, entertaining, and shameless smut :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Facts: B-E-A-utiful is a reference to the movie Bruce Almighty (2003)(I swear if it wasn't for that movie I still wouldn't know how to spell beautiful)
> 
> Follow the butterfly is a reference to Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets (2002)(Yes I'm total HP nerd) when Ron asks "why does it have to be follow the spiders? why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?!"
> 
> "Blanks" are a reference to the film The 6th Day(2000)
> 
> And the title is a reference to the Jen Titus song Oh Death which was made for SPN and plays during Death's intro.


	8. Rebel Yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So happy I got this up today! Special thank you to happyless for the comment! As promised this is basically pure smut :D so...yay!
> 
> Rating: Strong R or NC-17 for Strong descriptive sexual content(You've been warned!) and language.
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as their lips met again. He wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him closer so that their entire bodies were smashed together.

Dean gasped Castiel's name as the angel began rubbing himself against him like a cat, creating a wet friction. "Cass?" Dean murmured softly kissing his way up the angel's neck, much too softly for Castiel's liking.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel replied before leaning forward and grazing his teeth over the place where Dean's neck and shoulder met.

"Are you a virgin? Or have you done something like this before?"

"I have never done anything like this before," Castiel told him still rubbing himself against him in a steady rhythm.

"Do you have any idea what to do next?" Dean panted, his erection growing harder with every brush of Castiel's skin.

"None," Castiel admitted nervously. This was it. He'd gotten this far but didn't have a clue what came next. Now Dean would laugh and tell him, Sorry I don't teach.

Dean was terrified. He had never done anything like this before either. He knew basically what to do. He just had absolutely no idea how he was going to do it. "Well you know how to do this right? I mean like you know what sex is right?"

Okay this was good, a question he could answer. "Of course Dean. Sex is when a male inserts his erect penis into a female's-" Castiel stopped as he realized Dean's dilemma. "Oh I had not thought of this," He admitted. "Dean how is this going to work? How can two males possibly mate?" Castiel had stopped moving and Dean noticed that he could no longer feel Castiel's erection pressed against his leg. He looked to Dean with a lost expression on his face.

"Yeah, I know how it basically works. But I mean we have to figure out who's gonna top and who's gonna bottom, and-"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted and continued in a rush, "I have no idea what those terms mean or what you are referring to."

Dean sighed. He was beginning to become frustrated and just say forget it, until he saw the look on Castiel's face. The angel looked an inch away from tears, quivering bottom lip and all. "Hey, Cass no. It's okay. Okay? Hey look at me." Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Castiel whispered blinking shower water or tears from his eyes, he wasn't sure which.

"Okay then." He switched the water off and opened the door before turning back to Castiel and picking him up wedding-carry style. Castiel gave a small yelp of surprise and clung onto Dean as he carried him from the bathroom to the bedroom.

Dean moved to place Castiel on the un-made bed when Castiel placed a hand on his chest stopping him, "Dean we'll get shower water on the bed."

Dean smiled down at him, "Angel when we get done tonight, shower water will be the least of your bed's worries." He pecked Castiel on the cheek and laid him down on his back, "Now relax." Castiel nodded, showing no signs of relaxing as he watched Dean crawl into bed next to him. "Cass you have to relax or this is so not gonna work." He nodded again but still didn't relax.

Dean sighed. Okay, Positive piped up, You'll just have to take it extra slow. Dean nodded to himself, exhaling slowly and moved so that he was straddling Castiel's waist. He leaned forwards hovering over Castiel's tense body and began to kiss and suck the angel's neck, occasionally moving up to his mouth or down to his collarbone.

Once that space was covered in saliva and hickies, Dean moved down to his chest and began sucking one of his nipples. "Dean," he moaned.

Dean felt the angel becoming hard again and smiled moving to his other nipple and giving it the same treatment. He moved back up to capture Castiel's mouth in a slow but intense kiss. "Feel good?"

Castiel replied with a nod and a moan as Dean kissed his way back down his quivering body. He paused when he reached Castiel's navel to kiss and suck it, causing the angel to moan, "More."

Dean grinned, pleased that this method seemed to be working. He moved down and nipped at Castiel's inner thighs, making the angel spread his legs wider and moan some more. "You still with me, Cass?"

"I would never leave you D-" The rest came out as a rough and feral moan as Dean finally touched his aching penis with the tip of his tongue, licking across it slowly. Dean pulled away enough to watch Castiel's reaction. Castiel panted overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure that one little touch had created ."Again," He panted.

Dean was beyond ecstatic that this was actually working. He had never given oral before, and only received it a handful of times. Watching all that cartoon smut was finally paying off. He went back to work taking the tip into his mouth this time and sucking it gently as he worked his tongue around it. "Dean!" Castiel moaned again.

Castiel was amazed at how good this felt. How could he have never experienced this before? He felt a pressure begin to build in the pit of his stomach as Dean took more and more of him into the warmth his mouth. The pressure was becoming so intense that it was almost painful. "Dean," He gasped. "Dean I-I-" I what? Castiel realized that he had no idea what he was about to do.

Dean could tell that the angel was close to coming by the way he was moaning and whining and Castiel's words only confirmed it. He pulled off Castiel with a small pop and began working him with his hands. "You're okay, Cass," Dean assured him, "I've got you, now come for me."

Come, Castiel comprehended, that's what he was about to do. He gave one last strangled moan before seeing stars and feeling something warm and sticky come out of his body. So that's why they call it coming, He thought half-delirious in sheer pleasure. His eyes shot open as he felt Dean touch his entrance with a slick finger. "Dean?"

"Relax, Cass," Dean told him. He moved up and kissed Castiel keeping his finger pressed firmly to his entrance. "Do you trust me, Cass?"

"Yes I trust you, but what do you intend to do?"

Dean removed his hand collecting more come from Castiel's abdomen before moving it back. "This," He slowly began to slide his first finger in and Castiel gasped in pain.

"Yes! But what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to have sex with you."

Castiel gave him a strained but genuine smile, "That's sweet, but I can assure you that neither one of us possesses a vagina. So-"

Dean cut his words off with a kiss, sliding a second finger in while Castiel was distracted. He loved the way Cass made everything sound so formal and proper, it was kind of a turn on. "Yeah, no argument there. But, we do have this." He scissored his fingers causing the angel to grit his teeth.

"And this is found to be pleasurable how?" Castiel complained.

"It gets better?" Dean offered weakly. First time sex was so not as sexy as porn made it look!

"How do you know this? I thought you said you had never done anything like this before?"

"Well I don't know know. But gay couples had just as much sex in my time as straight ones so it must get better, right?" He moved his fingers in and out experimentally. When Castiel remained indifferent he pulled them out.

"Hey," Castiel whined at the loss. He hadn't even been aware that he was liking it until it was gone. Dean smirked down at him, and he smiled back shyly, "Okay so maybe it's getting a little better."

"Good," Dean kissed him softly and gathered more come onto his fingers. He slipped two back in right away and hesitated with the third. "Are you ready?"

Castiel swallowed, feeling his body stretched against Dean's fingers, no longer painful just...different. "Yes." He tensed as Dean's third finger slip in, nearly pushing them all out.

"Relax," Dean reminded him again, nipping at his inner thigh. Dean felt Castiel's muscles loosen and began stroking his fingers in and out, closely monitoring the others reaction.

He curled his fingers forward and Castiel cried out hoarsely, "Fuck!"

"Shit! I'm so, so sorry, Cass!" Dean pulled out of and away from Castiel like he'd been burned.

Castiel opened his eyes and let them search Dean's face for a moment before locking blue with hazel-green. "Why are you over there, Dean? Did I do something wrong? Would you prefer it that I did not curse? I had heard that some individuals find it immensely pleasurable, while others-"

"Wait, wait, so I didn't hurt you?"

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head, "No, of course not why would you think-" Understanding dawned on his face, "You mistook my cry of pleasure for a cry of pain?"

"Well yeah! I wasn't exactly expecting to make someone as pure as an angel cry out curse words at my every touch."

"Well I did. And I-" He hesitated, not used to requesting things but it seemed that Dean needed the reassurance, "I want more. D-do that again." Castiel relaxed back onto the bed as he spread his legs wider and tentatively began to stroke himself.

Dean stood still for a moment staring at his Cass, trying to will himself not to come then and there. He soon realized that the staring was not helping his situation and moved back to the bed, picking up where he'd left off, moving his fingers in and out of Castiel, being sure to hit whatever it was he'd hit a moment ago.

"Dean," Castiel panted, pulling Dean's face to his and kissing him hungrily. "Am I correct in assuming that this just a preparation for sex?"

Dean smiled at his angel, "Yep."

"Then you may want to stop that before it happens again, I can feel it getting closer."

Dean was confused but stopped moving, "What's gonna happen again?"

"I fear that I am dangerously close to coming again without having felt you penis inside of my-my vagina-alternative."

Dean snorted at Castiel's word choice ."Vagina-alternative?" He laughed, "That's a new one."

"Dean," Castiel complained. "Don't make fun of me. I cannot help it that I don't understand what everything is called." Dean opened his mouth to make a smart-ass reply but was cut off, "Now. I believe I implied that I wanted you to put your penis into my-my whatever-you-want-to-call-it."

"Fine, Bossy," he said with a grin. He smoothed the pre-come that had been beading on his tip over the rest of his length and lined up with Castiel's entrance. "Are you-"

"If you ask if I am sure or ready one more time I. Will. Smite you," he growled at the other, desperate to become lost in pleasure once more.

"Okay, okay I surrender!" Dean laughed and kissed Castiel again before he began to push in. He moved tortuously slow until he was all the way in and stopped.

Castiel whimpered and started grinding himself up against Dean, "Move."

"I-I just don't want to hurt you," Dean told his angel.

Castiel understood but he did not want to be talking right now. He wanted to me lost in so much pleasure that he couldn't think straight enough to form words. "Dean I am not an antique porcelain doll. You cannot break me even if you tried. So for the love of the universe, move."

Dean nodded and at last began to slowly thrust in and out, settling into a slow rhythm. He was in Heaven. He had never felt anything this amazing in his life. Castiel clung onto him in every possible way, completely enveloping Dean in his warmth. "Cass," he moaned, "You feel so amazing."

Castiel was panting trying to control himself from coming before Dean. He found that he liked the kind of talking Dean was doing now, and it was making it more difficult for him to control himself. Fine, he thought, two can play at that game. "Yeah, I know I do, Dean." It didn't quite sound-what was the word? Dirty!-enough. He began working his brain trying to come up with something better. "You're so hard," he tried.

Dean moaned at Castiel's words and then smiled. Was the angel trying to talk dirty to him? If he was it was definitely working. "You like my cock in you?" He whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Castiel tried saying, but it came out as a strangled cry. "I very much enjoy your cock in me."

Dean couldn't help smiling again. How could someone's dirty talk sound so...proper? It turned him on none the less and he began moving faster. "Do you wanna come again, Angel?"

"Yes, I want to come so bad, but I want to feel you come first."

At the sound of Castiel's words Dean came hard and fast inside of him with the angel's name on his lips.

Castiel felt Dean come and couldn't hold himself back any longer. He reached between them and gripped his cock as dean continued to ride out his orgasm, and with two quick pumps he came covering both of their chests in a thick white substance.

Dean rolled off of him pulling out as he did so and laid on his side next to his Cass.

Castiel looked at the white substance curiously, he scooped some onto his fingers and brought them closer to his face, "What is this, Dean?"

Dean shifted his lazy eyes over to Castiel and they widened, "That's come, Cass."

Castiel's face twisted in confusion. "I thought that come was the climactic feeling we experienced at the end of our sex."

Dean sighed he didn't feel like explaining this right now. He felt like curling up into Castiel's side and falling asleep, but apparently Castiel's curiosity was never ending. "'Come' is a slang term to name both things in a less professional sounding way."

"I see. So it is neither of their true names?"

"Nope," said Dean hoping that it would be enough for the angel and that he would drop it, but had no such luck.

"So what is this white substance's true name."

"Semen," Dean mumbled.

Castiel wrinkled his nose and wiped his hand off on the sheet, "I much more prefer the word come. But then we need to call the other one something else, so as not to get them confused."

"Orgasm," Dean told him smirking.

Castiel smiled, "I like that one."

"Good, now go to sleep." Dean relaxed back into Castiel's side and closed his eyes.

"But Dean, I want more."

"More what?" Dean muttered back half asleep.

"Orgasms!" Castiel cried, "I want more, more, more, more!"

Dean groaned. "As much as I like sex-especially with you-I'm a human and humans need sleep after sex."

Castiel pouted, looking at Dean who was nearly asleep resting his head on his chest. "And what am I supposed to do while you sleep?"

"Shut up and be the most comfortable pillow you can possibly be."

"And how long do you require me to be your piece of furniture?"

"Give me an hour," he mumbled against Castiel's sweat coated chest as sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's that! I was planning on doing 1 extra long chapter of pure fluff and smut but couldn't decide between 2 title names so I broke it into 2 normal chapters. The next one will have a bit more plot to it though and should be up in a day or so. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Facts: Wow so the only fact is that the title is from the Billy Idol song Rebel Yell. Guess I was too focused on the sex to reference anything else lol.


	9. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating all timely and shit! Again special thanks to happyless for commenting!
> 
> Rating: R or NC-17 for Strong Language and Strong Sexual content.
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

Dean had been dreaming. It had been a good dream, Sam had been there, but the he felt pleasure shoot through him and he jolted awake. He kept his eyes closed feeling someone's hands work up and down his cock. What he felt next made his eyes snap open. He moaned at the sight of Castiel between his legs sucking his tip in his mouth. "Cass, get up here."

Castiel popped off at the sound of Dean's voice. He had only seen Dean do this once, had he done something wrong? He looked up and gave Dean a shy smile, "Hello, Dean." He crawled up so that he was straddling Dean's waist.

He rubbed his eyes as he spoke in a sleep roughened voice, "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought I told you that I needed sleep."

"You said you required one hour of sleep. I allowed you two." He leaned down to plant a kiss firmly on Dean's mouth. "Now, I believe we are both ready for a second act of sex."

Dean couldn't help smiling, Castiel just made everything sound so damn proper. "Aren't you sore?"

Castiel thought a moment. He shook his head, he felt fine. "No, why, Dean? Have I injured you in some way?"

"No. No, it's just I've heard that bottoms are usually pretty sore after their first few times."

"What is the meaning of the term 'bottom' Dean?" Castiel asked with a head tilt.

Dean clears his throat, "Um a bottom is the person who is underneath the other person."

Castiel's face remains clouded in confusion, "But I am currently on top of you, so would that not make you the bottom?"

"No. The bottom is um-" Dean couldn't think of a kind or clean sounding explanation. He couldn't just say;  _The bottom is the one that takes it up the ass._ No that wouldn't work. "It's hard to explain but you're the bottom and I'm the top."

"Why can't I be a top also?"

Dean struggled against the urge to blurt out;  _Because Dean Winchester doesn't take it up the ass!_ Instead he shrugged.

After a moment of intense thinking Castiel figured it out, "You're the top because I love and trust you enough to let you enter my body. You're the top because you don't love or trust me enough to let me enter yours."

Dean's jaw dropped, "No, Cass-"

"Grace, Dean," Castiel snapped, frustrated. "I can read you like a fucking book! It's because you don't love me or trust me and because-" He tilted his head and read Dean again, "And because Dean Winchester does not take it up the ass. So apparently you feel that I am beneath you. Because I apparently do. Take it up the ass that is."

"No, Cass-"

"Fuck!" Castiel yelled and stood up from the bed. He could not be in the same room with Dean at the moment. He walked out of the bedroom closed the door behind himself and went to the couch. He curled up on it and let five-hundred years of tears begin to fall."

Dean stared after Castiel in shock. The angel had read his emotions wrong. Sure he had been thinking those things, but they had not been directed  _at_ Cass! He stood quickly and his head spun from the sudden shift. He ignored the spinning room and went to find Cass, praying that he hadn't left the house. He heard him first and then saw him sobbing on the love-seat, curled up into a small ball, naked and defenseless. "Cass?" He asked touching the angel's shoulder.

Castiel jerked away from Dean's touch, "Go away," He sobbed.

"No, Cass. Let me explain-"

"I said  _go away."_

"I said  _no."_

Castiel uncurled his head and looked up at Dean. "I fucking hate emotions. Life would be better-The  _world_  would be better off without them."

Dean slowly knelled in front of the couch. "No it wouldn't. It would be dull boring and pointless." When Castiel didn't reply he reached over him and took his hand in his. "Look Cass, Babe,  _yes_ I was thinking those things. But they weren't directed at you. And I sure as Hell don't think you're beneath me."

"Then why was I the bottom?"

"Because neither of us had ever done it before and I had some experience with sex in general so I figured our first time would be easier that way."

"Does this mean that I can top you now?"

"What?" Dean asked slightly horrified.

"So you  _don't_ trust or love me." Castiel pulled his hand away from Dean's and curled in on himself even tighter.

"Cass, listen to me I trust you, with my life. And I  _love_  you."  _Wow dropping the "L" word,_ Negative mocked.

"So what you're saying is you love and trust me, you just don't take it-"

"Cass, please! I  _hate_ that expression." Dean felt horrible. They both remained silent for a moment. Dean voted that he couldn't lose Cass over something as stupid as being afraid of bottoming. When he thought about it more there was even an undertone of excitement. Castiel has seemed to truly enjoy himself come to think of it. "Okay," Dean whispered.

"Okay?" Castiel snapped, still frustrated with the entire concept of emotions. "You sit there and stare at me for ten minutes and all you have to say is 'okay'?"

"'Okay' as in 'Okay I want to feel you inside of me.'"

"I thought Dean Winchester didn't-"

" _Fuck_ Dean Winchester. Literally, Cass, please fuck me."

Castiel's eyes darkened in lust and he slid off the couch landing next to Dean. He pushed Dean to the ground and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. "Are you saying this simply because you feel sorry for me or do you truly mean it? There are so many emotions clouding this room that there is no hope for me to even begin to decipher them all."

"I want this Cass. I'm kinda scared yeah, because it'll probably hurt like Hell, but I trust you and I really do love you. Cass-" His words were cut off by Castiel's mouth covering his in a hot desperate kiss. Castiel felt so right against his body, warm and safe. Lisa had never felt anything like this. "Make love to me, Cass."

Castiel stopped, tilting his head, "How does one 'make love'?"

Dean smiled, "Sex, Cass."

"Oh, I like that term. Can we refer to it as that from now on?"

"Sure, Cass as long as you do it _right now,_ " He bucked his hips up grinding into Castiel.

Castiel flushed. he had no idea how he was going to do this. Sure he had watched and felt Dean perform it but he had been to out of it in pleasure to retain it. He knew lubrication of some sort was necessary so best to start there. "Dean what should I use as lubrication?"

"Do you have um, lotion or something?"

"Yes," Castiel jumped up and ran to his room, coming back a second later with a small tube of lotion. "Will this suffice? Lotion is not that common in Himmel, in all of Heaven for that matter. It must be smuggled in from Hell." Castiel was vaguely aware that he was starting to babble, but couldn't help it. "I believe it is apple-pie scented," He added hoping Dean would guide him through what to do next.

Dean took the tube from Castiel, unscrewing the lid to smell it. It did smell like apple-pie and-wait had the scent of apple-pie just turned him on? Yep, it had. Dean handed the tube back to Castiel with an encouraging smile, "Okay, go for it."

Castiel looked down, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "What do I do next?" He feared Dean would laugh at him or change his mind completely.

Dean surprised him by nervously clearing his throat. "Well um start with coating your fingers in it." We watched as Castiel followed his instructions. "Okay now put one at the opening to my uh-"He cleared his throat again.

"Your vagina-alternative?" Castiel supplied.

Dean let out a short nervous laugh. "Yeah, now push it in." He tensed slightly as he felt Castiel do as he was told. "Okay." He said more to himself than to the angel. "You can put a second one in." He hissed in pain as he felt the second finger slide in.

"I'm sorry, Dean," He whispered kissing his neck. "I know it hurts, but trust me in a moment it will feel amazing."

Dean nodded, the pain had already began to subside. "Put the third one in, then move them around a little." Dean felt overwhelmingly awkward literally giving Castiel step-by-step directions on how to have sex. But this is what couples who truly love each other do right?  _Right!_ Positive cheered. Dean cried out in pleasure as Castiel's fingers brushed against his prostate. "I'm ready, Cass."

Castiel nodded, pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the lotion squeezing more out and rubbing it over his cock. His heart felt like it could beat out of his chest at any second. "I'm supposed to do this correct?"

"Yeah, you're doing amazing, Ca-" His words were cut off by a cry of pain as felt Castiel start pushing into his body. He hadn't realized how big the angel was until this moment. "Slow," He reminded him.

"Sorry," Castiel mumbled, slowly pushing the rest of the way in. He gasped when their bodies were finally flush to one another. "Oh, my. This feels amazing, Dean."

Dean was in slightly less pain now and his erection, which had gone away when Castiel first started to enter him was now returning. Still he was not feeling the same sense of amazement as Castiel. "Wish I could say the same," He said under his breath.

"You will trust me." Castiel smirked at him as he began to establish a steady rhythm of thrusts in and out of Dean. After five minutes Dean was a writhing and whimpering mess under him.

Dean couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Why had dudes been so weird about this for so long? He moaned pulling Castiel's hair. Castiel cried out, "Do that again."

Dean smiled complying and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you, Cass."

Castiel smiled softly at him, "I know, Dean. I can feel it now. Love making is very efficient at ridding a room of excess emotions." He kissed a trail down Dean's neck, "I love you too."

Dean closed his eyes allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of his angel moving in and with his body. Although he would never admit it he was incredibly turned on by Castiel calling sex  _making love,_ another thing Lisa had hated. "It's not making love it's fucking," She'd snap while bouncing up and down on top of him.

Dean had been so caught up in his thoughts that his pleasure had built to its peak without him being aware of it. His orgasm brought him back from his tangent and he panted Castiel's name. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Castiel's face lost in ecstasy but was instead met with a puzzled glare. "What's wrong?"

"Did you just think about having sex with Lisa, while you had your orgasm during our love making?"

Dean realized his mistake and made to more out from under Castiel to explain. He was stopped by Cass shifting his weight and in the process trusting into him again. Dean moaned at how hard Castiel was. The angel hadn't come because Dean had been thinking about Lisa-'Shit, Cass I wasn't thinking of he like that!"

"I was not aware that there was more than one way to think of having sex with someone. Please enlighten me, how were you thinking of the bitch?"

"I was comparing how sex with her felt to how love making with you felt. I swear I didn't come while thinking of Lisa on purpose."

"And what were the results?"

"Love making with you kicks sex with Lisa's ass," Dean assured him.

"Good answer," Castiel said nipping at his neck and beginning to trust in and out again. Ten minutes later they were coming in unison with the others name on their lips.

~ o0o0o0o~

Finally three hours later after Dean came two more times and Castiel six, they were both exhausted and curled around each other in Castiel's bed. "Oh," Castiel mumbled against Dean's chest," I forgot to ask earlier, how did things go with Death?"

Dean had nearly forgotten about Death himself. "Good, he said I'd have Sammy back by-" He looked to the clock 01-something,"1900 tonight."

"I can't wait to me meet him. Do you think-What if he dislikes me?"

"He won't," Dean promised. "Death said he would be the same old Sammy, so there's nothing to worry about." He hugged Castiel closer to him." By the way, what  _is_  Death?"

"He's a machine. A very old, very powerful machine. Many people believe that Lucifer was the first machine to come into existence. They're wrong Death came long before he did."

"How old is Death?"

"I don't know. I doubt Death himself can remember his exact age. Most likely somewhere near the beginning of time."

"So what's his deal? I mean why does he bring people back for nothing, so what's his angle?"

"The first one is free, and meant to get you craving more. Remember that, Dean. As for what his deal is, he worked for Lucifer in the beginning because of all the deaths that followed in his wake, but Death grew tired of Lucifer quickly. Once he discovered that Lucifer's final goal is to wipe out all human life, he left his side all together. Death requires human life and Death to stay alive, as a human dies he reaps their life force. If all humans were to be wiped out he would lose his energy source lose power, and eventually die. So he sided with Heaven, under a kind of 'enemy of an enemy is a friend' agreement. He worked completely for free, until nearly the entire population became immortal. So he organized a new system. The first soul is free. The second one if you are mortal costs five years of your life, if you're immortal your immortality is reaped. Then for each soul after that in costs ten years of your life."

"But who would do that? Trade years of their life for someone?"

"If you had loved Lisa, wouldn't you have found it difficult to choose between her and your brother?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"There are some people-immortals and mortals-who are so alone without any form of companionship that they trade all but ten years for souls and then live ten happy years surrounded by people they love."

"So Death just waits around for them to die?"

"Death does not wait for anyone or anything. He claims their lives by touch on the second favor. Then when they die one of Death's employees-a Reaper-goes out and collects the life for him."

Nice to know. He could handle it as long as that creepy guy wasn't stalking him his whole life. "So I could bring back my son? I could bring back Ben?"

"Please don't," Castiel spoke so softly that Dean almost didn't hear him. "Please don't leave me. "He hitched his leg up and wrapped it protectively over Dean's waist as if Death were already on his way.

"I won't," Dean promised, and he meant it. If it meant not spending eternity with Castiel then he could live with never meeting his son. "I'm never gonna leave you, Angel."

"I will not let Death or his brothers lay a hand on you. No one is going to take you from me."

"Wait, Death has brothers?"

"Yes there are four of his kind. He has three brothers who show up occasionally causing pain and destruction. I don't know much about them but at least two have already sided with Lucifer for the approaching war."

Dean's brain was working overtime. War. Death. Four..."Wait like-like four horsemen status?"

Castiel thought for a moment.; Where had he heard that term before. "Yes, that's what Chuck calls Death, one of the horsemen. But what does it mean?"

"It means as in the four horsemen from the Bible."

"Bible?"

 _You've got to be kidding me,_  Dean thought. "It's a book, a really old religious book."

"Oh, yes I have heard of it, but I have never read it."

"Okay so um, the Book of Revelation. They're signs of the apocalypse. Seeing as the apocalypse has already landed, I'm guessing they just stuck around. There are four of them-obviously-who are said to come up riding on different colored horses, one white, one pale, one, black, and on red. Their names are Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death."

Castiel thought back to the last war he's fought. He had been under the command of a man on horseback. "Which one rides a red stallion?"

Dean had to think for a minute. It had been a while since he had read the story. "War."

That made sense. "I know him. I was under his command during the last great battle about two-hundred years ago. What they have to do with you and Chuck's prophecy I do not know."

Dean nodded, involuntarily slipping into sleep, just to jerk awake again a second later.

"You need sleep, Dean. We'll go see Chuck first thing in the morning. He'll make this situation clearer, Chuck always does.

~ o0o0o0o~

Dean woke up first around 0900. He untangled himself from Castiel and smiled at the peaceful expression on the sleeping angel's face. He contemplated how he should wake him up and voted that a blow job would work best. He took Castiel into his mouth and the angel instantly become hard. Dean looked up to see that he was still sleeping, and began to work him harder.

Castiel felt something odd in his dreamless sleep. He quickly recognized it as an approaching orgasm. His eyes snapped open and he looked down his body to see Dean's head bobbing up and down on his cock. "Dean I'm going to come," He warned, expecting Dean to pop off and finish with his hands as he'd done before, but Dean gave no signs of moving. Maybe he hadn't heard? Either way it was too late. "Dean, I'm coming. Oh, Dean!" Dean's name came out a broken moan as he came down his throat.

Dean popped off, swallowing and crawled back up to kiss Castiel, "Morning, Angel."

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel panted, sitting up. "Shower," He told Dean sliding out of bed and leaving the room.

Dean stood to follow and winced in pain. Why couldn't he be invincible to this kind of pain like Castiel apparently was? Cass had only topped him once and he could barely hobble to the bathroom. Dean had topped Castiel three times and during the second two times Castiel had come three times before Dean could come once, and the fucker had practically skipped through the room. Totally not fair!

Dean joined Castiel in the shower and they actually washed this time. They ate some cereal, got dressed and left the house for Chuck's, wherever that was.

Dean, even in pain was happy as he limped down the street hand-in-hand with Castiel. And as the dirty looks found them, Dean's only regret was that he hadn't taught Castiel the words to You Shook Me All Night Long, so that they could have sang a duet as they walked to Chuck's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that I think this is the longest chapter so far because I felt the need to add some plot in there with all the smut (silly me!), anyways hope you liked it, please leave me reviews, Reviews make me happier than Cheese Burgers make Castiel :)
> 
> Facts: The chapter name is after the AC/DC song You Shook Me All Night Long (in case that wasn't obvious) And I think that's about it haha.


	10. One Ring To Rule Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, Thank you happyless for the comment, you are truly awesome! 
> 
> Rating: strong PG-13 for language and some sexual references
> 
> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural,In The Year 2525 or anything else i reference in this fic.

Chuck's house was larger and better taken care of than Castiel's, at least from the outside. They approached the door to knock, but the door was already swinging open. The short blond girl behind it bounced in anticipation. "You must be Dean!" She hugged Dean much tighter and longer than Castiel would have liked.

"Uh, hi," Dean said, startled as he wrapped one arm loosely around the bouncing girl, keeping his other arm down to keep a firm grip on Castiel's hand. "Are you Chuck?"

That got her to release him from her death-lock hug, that put Garth's to shame. "No! I'm Becky! Chuck's angel? Don't tell me Castiel forgot to mention me!" She grinned up at the two men for a minute before remembering some form of manners, "Oh! Please come in. Chuck's waiting for you in his study."

Becky led them through the cluttered house, to an even more cluttered room. A man sat in a chair with his back to them. He slowly turned around, hands folded in his lap, with a deathly serious expression on his face. "I've been expecting you." His face broke into a manic grin. "I've always wanted to say that!" He stood up and held his hand out to Dean, "Chuck, Himmel's resident prophet. You wanna know about the horsemen right? What their purpose is in this whole mess?"

Dean took his hand and nodded, glad that Chuck had gotten straight to the point. "Yeah, Cass told me what they are, so what do they have to do with me and with Cass waking me up?"

Chuck's grin widened. He turned to Castiel and spoke in an earnest tone, "He calls you 'Cass'? Aw that is legitimately too cute for words!"

"Hey," Dean snapped his fingers, "Focus."

"Oh, right! Horsemen. Lucifer uses them to weaken those who he wants gone. Which unfortunately is us. He cycles them every couple hundred years, whenever he comes up with a new way to harm the human race. Pestilence comes first. He came about fifty years ago, turning nearly all of our double agent humans into demons with a version of the A.I. Strain. That's why freed humans are no longer allowed to go back and forth between Heaven and Hell. We can't afford losing the few resistance members we have. So usually Death would come next, but since he told Lucifer to stick-it, we thankfully don't have to worry about that blood bath. Next comes Famine. He influences all of Heaven making all of us give into our greatest hungers and desires. It causes complete mayhem and destruction, because there's no way to resist his influence. Last comes War, he leads Lucifer's army. Usually just demons, but this time he's got something else up his sleeve to go with them: Leviathans."

Dean was having another information overload, "What the fuck is a Leviathan?"

"They were Lucifer's first machines. They were more advanced than demons in many ways. Like they were made of a metal alloy and could take the shape or form of whatever they touch. But they were also flawed. They were incapable of drawing energy from a host without killing it. They just started draining humans dry, left and right. Lucifer soon realized that if he kept them around they would wipe out all human life within the century. So Lucifer locked them up in Purgatory. An isolated band of islands off the coast of what used to be North America."

"Hawaii?" Dean asked.

Chuck nodded, "Yeah that's what they used to be called. So anyway they were locked there, with a herd of genetically engineered, fast breeding, fat-ass humans, to keep them fed. We've always thought that they'd be there forever. But now, apparently Lucifer has found another energy source, rendering humans obsolete." Chuck paused to catch his breath before continuing, "He wants to use the Leviathans to take out all the humans left on the planet as well as the angel's and demons, so that it'll be just him and them. His plan is to use an army of demons and Leviathans to wipe out the humans and angels, then turn the Leviathans onto the demons."

"And this has to do with me, how?"

"I'm getting there," Chuck assured him. "Now back to the horsemen. The four of them have special rings, that give them their abilities, their control over the elements of destruction. Without the rings they're just really old, really weak, really pissed off machines. Nothing special about them. All of the rings, if fit together create one ring to rule them all, war, pestilence, famine, even death. The wearer of the ring has the power to force Lucifer out of his true vessel into a weaker, temporary vessel. That's when things get kinda complicated. The ring wearer must then return Death's ring to him(thankfully he's on our side, otherwise we'd be totally fucked! though getting his ring in the first place won't be easy.) so that he can kill the new vessel and through association, Lucifer."

"You said it gets complicated? That seemed pretty cut and dry."

"Yeah, well if you want to get his original vessel's consciousness back, the ring wearer has to wake him up, and do it before Lucifer is killed, otherwise he'll be lost forever."

"So who's the ring wearer?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "You are, Dean. That's why we need you, your bloodline is the only one strong enough to control the power of the rings."

"Like I care if Lucifer's meat-suit lives."

"I would think you'd care about your baby brother."

"Adam?"

"No, genius, Sam."

"What? Death is raising Sam from the Catacombs, right now."

Chuck sighed, why did people always think that they could win an argument with an all-knowing-prophet? "That's impossible, Dean."

"Who knows that Sam is Lucifer's vessel?" Castiel interrupted their argument. He sure as Hell hadn't known.

"Just us, Sam, and Lucifer."

"Then I suggest we go see Death."

"Why?" Dean and Chuck asked in unison.

"Because if Sam is Lucifer's vessel, then who did Death raise from the Catacombs?"

~0o0o0o~

That's how they ended up knocking on Death's door. Death answered with his usual bored expression on his face. "Can you not tell time?" He asked Dean.

"We just found out that Sam-you know my brother who you're supposed to be raising?-is Lucifer's vessel, so who the Hell are you bringing back in there?"

"I have a client in at the moment, but I suppose-"

"Bro?" Came a voice from inside.

Castiel tilted his head as he watched the short man with honey colored hair and eyes walk out of Death's shop. "Gabriel?"

"Hellz yeah! The one and only, now officially one of you."

Castiel examined his brother closely, "I thought you said you would never convert? That you'd stay like Crowley-playing both sides-until your dying day?"

"Yeah, well if I stayed my dying day would have been much too soon for my liking." He pulled a chocolate mint out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "It's getting too risky over there. There's been talk of the Leviathans coming back. And if the other demons think that the bigmouths are just gonna eat humans and angels, they're either clueless or just plain stupid." He looked to Chuck, "You're the prophet, so is it true? Are they coming back?"

Chuck nodded, "Yeah."

Death sighed, "Sorry to break up the moment but I believe that I was just informed that my services are being doubted."

They walked in and Death led the growing pack to the wall of Blanks. They stopped and looked into the Cylinder marked; SAM for DEAN. Dean looked in and his heart sank as he seen instantly that it wasn't Sam. The face was however familiar. "It's my half-brother Adam. An older version than I knew, but still Adam."

"Fucking Crowley," Death muttered. "Unfortunately all sales are final, so-"

"How about a deal?"

Castiel, Gabriel, Becky, and Chuck all stared at Dean in shock. "A deal?" Death asked in his usual monotone.

"Yes, you didn't do your research. You trusted Crowley, a demon-"

"King of the Crossroads," Becky corrected and received glares from everyone else in the room.

"-to do it for you," Dean continued. "So you owe me a solid."

They looked at each other in silence for a full minute before Death finally spoke, "My silence is your cue to continue with your proposition."

"Okay. So I need your help saving the world from Lucifer."

"I fucking hate that brat. What to you need?"

"It's kind of a three-parter." Death stayed silent so he continued, "First I need your help finding your brothers."

"And why would you want to find and poke that hornet's nest?"

"I need their rings."

"I can only imagine what your second request is. So, what's number three?"

"I need you to reap Lucifer." Dean and Death both remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, "My silence is your cue to either reject or accept the deal."

"I accept. I can give you directions to Pestilence when you return for your brother tonight. Famine is already in transit, he'll be here mid next week. War guards Lucifer's front gates, so we can kill two birds with one stone there. And of course the moment you gain possession of Wars ring I will lend you mine." He twirls the ring around his finger. "But once I get my ring back how am I expected to kill Lucifer? Sure, he's just an over-powered toddler, but with all the life energy he's consuming and with his vessel's strength he's a powerful little shit."

"He will not be in his true vessel. The power of the rings will force him from Sam's body into a weaker vessel. Lucifer himself will also be weakened by the rings," Castiel explained.

Death nodded, "It could work. So it's a deal. I'd ask to shake on it, but that wouldn't be in your best interest. Now please leave and come back tonight to pick up Not-Sam."

Dean nodded and gestured for the little group to follow him out of Death's shop before Death changed his mind."

~o0o0o0o~

The now group of five since Gabriel had joined them ended up at the Roadhouse, where Dean finally got to meet Ash.

The mullet wearing man waved for them to sit with him in his corner booth, "You must be Dean," He held out his hand. "Asher. You can call me Ash."

Castiel had told Dean about Ash on their walk to Chuck's house that morning. He was the genius who had converted the first angel, a girl named Charlie. Ash had been all alone and had fallen in love with her. Charlie didn't feel the same way, but to show him how thankful she was, she had marked him and their relationship had turned into that of siblings. Then during the last war on their way to Bobby's panic room, they had gotten separated and Charlie had been killed by a demon named Anna-Charlie's lover from when she was a demon. Since her death Ash had put his life entirely into being a converter, converting every demon who requested it and put them into the double-agent program so that they could find their perfect mate.

Dean took Ash's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Ash nodded and scooted to that everyone could sit. By the time it came to Dean and Castiel only one place was left. "Go ahead, Cass."

"No, Dean. You sit I'm fine standing."

"Okay," Dean sat down and looked at Cass. An idea popped into his head. "Come here," He told Castiel, patting his lap.

Castiel looked at him skeptically for a moment, before coming forward and sitting. An ear splitting noise somewhere between a squeal and a sigh made everyone at the table jump. Everyone turned to Becky who was grinning at Castiel and Dean. "You guys are the sweetest, cutest, most innocent couple ever!"

"Judging by the way Dean's walking, I wouldn't say they were too innocent."

The group turned to see Garth coming over and plopping down on Becky's lap. "Miss me?" He asked the table.

Everyone mumbled a "Yeah, sure" as Becky squealed and pulled Garth closer to herself, as Chuck looked at Garth with jealously.

Dean gave Castiel a questioning look at the exchange. "Later," Castiel whispered. Dean nodded, looping his arms around Castiel's waist and rested his chin on his left shoulder.

"I may be sick," Jo commented, walking over with a faint smile on her lips. She motioned for Garth to scoot over. He shifted from Becky's lap to Chuck's. "Keep going." Garth continued until he was on Ash's lap. Jo crawled over until she was on Gabriel's lap. "Hey, there," She purred.

"Not my type," Gabriel told her gently.

"God-fucking-dammit!" She huffed crossing her arms. "Why not?"

"Gay," he told her with a small smile.

She sighed and settled into his lap in a less flirtatious way. "Anyways, I'm Jo."

"Gabriel." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I do like you, Jo. You've got a spark about you that almost makes me wish I was straight. Almost. You wanna be my fag-hag?"

Jo's face lit up. She wasn't entirely sure what the term meant, but she didn't particularly care at that moment in time. She nodded, pecking Gabriel on the cheek.

"Now I'm gonna be sick," Ash teased her.

"I don't understand," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, "Is there some kind of illness going around?"

"You need to bet out more, baby," Dean told him, kissing behind his ear.

"I thought you were my baby?"

"We're each other's babies," Dean assured him. He could get used to this. Relaxing with people he could call friends. With Castiel. He's only been in the 2500s for two days and he already liked it better than the 2000's. Even if he had to take the bad with the good, it would be the same in any time. Now, Dean decided, all he needed to do was end Lucifer's reign, get Sammy back, and do the 2500s version of marrying Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! The next Chapter should be up by Saturday, depending on how the day goes, I have a 4+ hour tech run for a show I'm performing in and a school car-wash to help with but I'm hoping to be in by 5, if not Tuesday! And as always please leave me reviews :)
> 
> Facts: The title is a reference to The Lord Of The Rings because I'm a total LOTR nerd.
> 
> Leviathan's being metal alloy is a reference to Terminator 2 Judgement Day,
> 
> Oh and the name of the town-since I forgot to mention it before is Himmel. The word Himmel is the German word for Heaven.


	11. Brothers, And Angel's And Blow Jobs, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural, In The Year 2525 or anything else I reference in this fic. Special thanks to happyless for the review!
> 
> Rating: R or NC-17 for language and sexual content because obviously there will be blow job involved

"It's almost time to go see, Death," Dean informed the angel, gently shaking him awake.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, it was very unlike him. Yet here he was at the Road House waking up from a nap, sprawled across several laps, with his head resting in Dean's. Almost time to go see Death? "How long have I been asleep?"

Dean shrugged, smiling down at him, "A while."

Castiel struggled into a sitting position, ending up in Becky's lap. He cringed away from her, trying to scoot over and fell to the floor.

Dean smiled and stood to help his angel up, "Ready to see Death?"

Castiel thought a moment. "Take this," he waved his hand at the table full of people, "with you. I must speak with your uncle."

Dean looked at Castiel uncertainly, "Why?"

"Just go," He leaned forward a placed a slow, wet kiss on Dean's mouth, "I'll be along shortly."

As the pack left, Castiel went to Bobby's table in the opposite corner. Bobby had asked him to come back and let him know how things had gone with Dean, to confirm that the two idjits hadn't fucked it up. "So," the older man started as Castiel sat down, "Did you uh... _mate_ with Dean?"

"Yes, several times," Castiel stated, nodding his head.

"Good." And though he didn't want to ask he had to,, after all he was the one who volunteered to help the angel as best he could. "Any questions or concerns?"

Castiel was silent for a moment before nodding, thoughtfully. "It's a bit of a question and a concern."

 _Balls,_  Bobby thought. Of course Castiel the-only!-clueless angel would have more questions. "Well go on spit it out."

"Dean did something to me that I would very much like to do back. But I don't even know what to call it."

Bobby sighed. Clueless  _and_ shy. "Okay, so you kinda need to tell me what the boy did."

"He stimulated my cock with his mouth."

Bobby nearly choked, "A blow job?"

"No, there was no blowing involved."

Bobby sighed again, "It's still called a blow job."

Castiel nodded slowly, "Dean informed me that some sexual things have 'slang terms' used instead of their true name. Is blow job the actions true name?"

"No, it's fellatio."

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully, "Good to know."

"Now the concern part?"

"As I said I want to give him one back, but I don't precisely know how."

"Have you done anything close to one before?"

"Yes, I started to perform fellatio and then we had an unrelated fight which resulted in us making love on the living room floor with me topping him, until both of us had come so many times that we could no longer become hard."

"Wow."

"What?"

Bobby chuckled, "One night with Dean and your mind is already corrupted beyond any and all recognition."

"Oh, I apologize if I have offended you in anyway," Castiel muttered dropping his gaze.

Bobby waved his hand dismissing his apology, "Don't blame you. Dean tends to have that affect on folks. So um..."

"Right, so I wish to give him one, but I'm unsure of whether or not it would adequate or wanted for that matter."

"This is Dean we're talking about, trust me it's wanted. And as far as being  _adequate_ goes, don't worry about it, it ain't gonna be perfect the first time, again this is Dean and he loves you and practice makes perfect."

"Thank you. Oh, and then there's the staying on or popping off issue."

"Huh?"

"Well the first time Dean performed fellatio, he pulled off when I orgasmed. The second time he stayed on and swallowed my come. What should  _I_ do?"

Bobby cleared his throat. Of course just when he thought the conversation couldn't become anymore awkward, Castiel had succeeded in doing just that. "That's up to you I reckon. Some people like swallowing, others don't."

"Thank you, Bobby. You've been very...enlightening."

~o0o0o0o~

When Castiel caught up with the group, they were already inside Death's shop, crowded around Adam's tube. He stood awkwardly just inside the door, waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. Dean seen him first. "Come here Cass." Castiel followed Dean's request, crossing the room and stopping a few feet from Dean, giving him his space, and locked his eyes on Adam. All the liquid had been drained from the tube and he could see Adam's eyes shifting around rapidly, under his lids. "Not over there here. Over here,  _here._ " Dean reached out pulling Castiel to his side, and draping an arm over his shoulders.

Castiel gave Dean a small smile before returning his gaze to Adam. He felt comfortable in Dean's arms, and looped his own arm around the taller man's waist, soaking in his warmth.

Adam gave a sudden jerk and gasped air into his lungs. His eyes shot open and shifted around the room, as he braced himself against the inside of the tube. His eyes stopped on Dean. "Dean?"

"Hey, Adam."

~o0o0o0o~

The next three hours were spent doing medical checks on Adam, and informing him of the world around him. He actually took it pretty well. "So, Sam...He left with one of his college professors, Mr. Brunswick. We never heard from him again because that was when the war started..." He trailed off dropping his eyes. "If there's anything I can do...Just tell me."

Dean nodded, "We're gonna get Sammy back, if it's the last thing we do. We'll-"

"Mr. Brunswick?" Gabriel interrupted. "As in Lucifer Brunswick? The dude who created modern A.I. ? So then Sam was the key."

"The key?"

"Yes to awaken his A.I. Lucifer. It's a long complicated, confusing, pointless, and in the end irrelevant, story. Anyway since Sam was the one to start it all, it makes sense that you-the blood relation-must end it." Everyone gawked at him in confusion. "Oh, come on! I'm an archdemon- _was_ an archdemon, guess I'm an archangel, now." He shook his head as if confused by his own thought process. "So, I was one of Lucifer's right hand men through all of the beginning. My vessel was one of Mr. Brunswick's students."

"How fascinating," Death deadpanned. "Now, Gabriel if you are capable of shutting your trap for more than five seconds, I have my brother's location."

"Pestilence?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Pestilence you halfwit! He's held in a deserted little town outside the borders of Hell, in what used to be Desperation, Nevada." He held a rolled up piece of paper out to Castiel. "This map will lead you to the town, after that he should be pretty easy to find."

"And how do we get his ring?" Gabriel asked, having invited himself along for the trip.

"Figure it out." Death told him. "Though I'm pretty sure he's not going to give it to you gift wrapped. I also suggest that you get a move on it. You'll want to get his ring and be back here before Famine comes to visit." He began pushing the little group to the door. "He won't be alone. He's not stupid. There will be demons, and lots of them. I suggest you form a group. Also you might want to travel by night so that the desert sun doesn't fry you. Not that I care for your well being, but seeing as you're the world's last hope, if you're fucked, it means that I'm also fucked." He had them all outside of his shop and in the street now. "Arm yourselves." He closed the door and they heard the clunk of it being locked.

"It's past curfew," Jo sighed. "I need to get home or mom and dad will have my head."

"When are we leaving?" Garth asked. "You know, to get Pestilence?"

"Soon?" Dean offered weakly.

"Tomorrow night would be ideal," Castiel offered more firmly. "We can all meet at the Road House in the morning, go over the map, and figure out how long it will take to make the journey. Go to Balthazar's for weapons, return home to pack any essential items, and leave Himmel for Hell by 1800. Once we get to Hell we can gather any other supplies we require, then move from the main city strip to the outskirts of Hell, traveling along the fence until we reach the border."

"What he said," Dean stated with a nod.

"So does that mean I'm invited?" Garth asked looking to Dean and Castiel, hopefully.

"Why not?" Dean said, offering him a smile. "We need as many of us as we can get, so who's in?"

"Me!" Becky yelled, excitedly jumping up and down. Chuck nodded letting him know that if Becky was going, so was he.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Gabriel told Dean with a smirk.

"Well I can't let you go hagless," Jo told him, wrapping he arm around his waist.

Garth scooted closer to Jo, taking her hand in his. "Like I said if I'm invited." Jo squeezed his hand reassuringly. Sure Garth was very...well Garth, but he definitely grew on you."

Ash looked to Jo. The Singer's would kill him if he let their baby go halfway across the continent, with an angel on one shoulder and a Garth on the other. "I'll go."

Adam looked at his brother, and nodded his blond head. "If it'll bring us closer to getting Sam back, I'm in."

Castiel interlaced his hand with Dean's in silent agreement to go.

"So nine of us then," Dean stated. He turned to Castiel with a grin on his face. "We're gonna Fellowship of The Ring this shit!"

"I don't understand that reference, but yes, we are going to Fellowship of The Ring this...shit."

Dean beamed at his angel pulling him into a hug that turned into a heated kiss.

"Gah!" Jo complained. "Garth walk me home before I puke all over the happy couple." She pecked Gabriel on the cheek, waved goodbye to everyone, and left down the street, still holding Garth's hand.

"Looks like you finally found your knight in shinning armor!" Ash called after them. Jo replied by flipping him off behind her head. "Hey don't worry about it! Sometimes our knight in shinning armor is just a retard in tinfoil!" Garth turned his head around, grinning at them before turning back and pulling Jo closer to his side. Ash sighed and began walking in the opposite direction. "They do make a kinda cute couple."

Becky squealed her agreement. She hugged everyone, before departing with Chuck.

"So can I crash with you, Bro?" Gabriel and Adam asked in perfect unison.

~o0o0o0o~

"The floor is not that uncomfortable," Castiel told a complaining Gabriel.

"I don't see why the four of us can't just share the bed. I mean you and Dean do. What's two more people?"

"I said no Gabriel. You get the floor, Adam gets the couch, Dean and I get the bed."

"But Cassy-"

"No," Castiel told him moving towards the bedroom to collect more blankets for his brother.

"You just wanna hog Dean up all to yourself, don't you?"

"Dean is my human, I'm allowed to that."

Adam, who was sitting on the couch, watching their exchange laughed at Gabriel's expression. Gabriel glared at him, "You think this is funny?"

"Yes, actually I do," Adam told him.

While Gabriel was preoccupied, Castiel slipped out of the room coming back a minute later with a stack of blankets. "Good night," He told them retreating to his room. Dean was sitting on the bed grinning at him. "What?"

"You two remind me of me and Sammy." In the silence that followed they heard Adam and Gabriel arguing over who should rightfully get the couch. They met each other's eyes and laughed. "Now  _they_ remind me of an old married couple."

Castiel smiled, "They do seem to have bonded, don't they?"

Dean nodded, pulling Castiel down onto his lap. "Yeah I'm glad. Me and Adam were never that close. He needs a friend. But enough about our brothers..." He captured Castiel's mouth in a fierce kiss.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, pushing Dean back by his chest, "Our brothers are in the next room."

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked running a trail of licks and kisses down Castiel's neck.

"So," He breathed trying to control himself, "It would be inconsiderate of us to make love with our brothers in the next room."

"Like they would think twice about doing the same thing, if given half the chance."

Castiel thought for a moment. What harm would it do? "Alright Dean. But there is something I wish to try."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Castiel stood and began stripping his cloths off.

"Okay, I like where this is going," Dean began taking his own cloths off, his eyes never leaving Castiel.

Once they were both naked, Castiel stood so that he was directly in front of Dean. "Sit." As Dean complied Castiel met his eyes and slid down to his knees and gently pushed Dean's knees apart. He kept his eyes locked onto Dean's as he took his semi-hard cock into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and let his head rock back on his shoulders. Castiel ran his hands along Dean's inner thighs as he teased his cock with tentative licks and sucks. Dean moaned, and Castiel felt himself begin to grow hard. Castiel slowly licked around Dean's top earning his a breathless gasp from the latter. He sucked his tip into his mouth and worked it around with his tongue, before popping off and repeating.

Dean bit his fist to keep from crying out as Castiel took more and more of his cock into his mouth each time he repeated. Although the sight of Castiel up and down and occasionally flashing his blue eyes up to Dean, was driving him crazy, Dean couldn't help closing his eyes and getting lost in the feeling of Castiel.

Castiel began working his own hand up and down his own length as he took more of Dean into his mouth. He moaned causing vibrations to jolt through Dean's entire body.

"Oh, Cass," Dean panted as he opened his eyes. Dean didn't know if he was even capable of becoming harder than he already was, but he would bet money that he did when he took in the sight that was Castiel. Working his mouth and one hand around Dean, while his other hand pumped his own cock furiously as he bucked his hips into his fist. "I have totally corrupted you," Dean breathed. Castiel tried to reply with Dean still in his mouth. "What?"

Castiel pulled off, breathing raggedly, "I am happy to have been corrupted by you, Dean." Before Dean could think a comeback his cock was back down Castiel's throat.

"Cass, how the Hell are you so good at this? You're fucking amazing." Castiel mumbled something else around his mouthful. "What?"

Castiel popped off and met Dean's eyes. "I asked whether or not you wished for me to continue performing the fellatio or not."

"What?! Of course I do!"

"Then I do not want you to utter anything remotely resembling a coherent sentence until I have finished. It is very...distracting."

Dean's mind whirled, trying to decide whether to laugh at Castiel's serious tone and expression or fall to his knees and beg the angel for mercy. He settled on a simple nod. Castiel nodded and took Dean back into his mouth. "Oh, Cass." Dean let his fingers run through Castiel's hair as his head rocked back. His breath became ragged as he felt his orgasm building. He was opening his mouth to warn Castiel when he remembered the angel's words: anything remotely resembling a coherent sentence. The last thing he needed was for Cass to stop now. "Cass-"

Castiel moaned and the feeling of his come hitting Dean's leg sent the latter over the edge, exploding in Castiel's mouth, "Oh,  _God!"_

Castiel stood, sitting back down, straddling Dean, grinding their still sensitive cocks together. "Nope, just Castiel." He kissed Dean sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean whimpered into Castiel's mouth, pulling him closer. "I love you so fucking much, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean." He kissed him again, pushing his back to the bed.

Dean smiled into the kiss, tasting himself in Castiel's mouth. He looked up at Castiel and the angel laughed. "What's so funny, Cass?"

"It's just I'm an angel, our brothers are in the other room and I just gave you a blow job," he shook his head. "Somehow I find the situation amusing."

Dean grinned up at him. "Brothers, and angels, and blow jobs, oh my!" Castiel grinned back and Dean pulled him even closer. No matter how close he got to Castiel, it would never be close enough. "We need sleep, Angel."

"I know." He rolled off of Dean pulling the covers back. He crawled under them, pulling Dean with him.

Dean sighed as he laid on his side and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, pulling their bodies together so that he was the big spoon. He nuzzled the back of Castiel's neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

Castiel hummed in content. He felt so safe and at home in Dean's arms, and he found himself wondering, not for the first time, how he had lived so long without feeling this. "Sing me to sleep, Dean."

"Okay," Dean thought for a moment, before starting. "I close my eyes...Only for a moment and the moments gone. All...my...dreams...pass before my a curiosity. Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind. Same old song...Just a drop of water in an endless sea...All we do...Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see! Aaaaaa. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind. Hey! Now-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Gabriel interrupted from the next room. "Some of us are trying to fucking sleep!"

Dean fell silent and snuggled closer to Castiel. "Screw Gabriel, Dean." Castiel whispered, "Please continue."

"Don't...hang...on...Nothing lasts forever but the Earth and sky. It slips away...And all your money won't another minute buy... Oh dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind." He heard Castiel's first soft snore and kissed the back of his neck once more before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Next chapter will be up hopefully within the week, I'm shooting for Friday or Saturday. If you want to leave me reviews that would be awesome :)
> 
> Facts: The title (in case it wasn't obvious) is a play on the line from The Wizard of Oz "Lions, and tigers and bears, oh my!"
> 
> The song Dean sings Cass is Dust in The Wind by Kansas, I originally had it as Carry on My Wayward Son but this one fit better.
> 
> And Fellowship of The Ring is the first Lord of The Rings movie/book in case you're not a LoTR nerd like me :)


	12. Back To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here's chapter 12! As always special thanks to happyless for commenting, you're feedback just makes me so happy!
> 
> Rating: R for language and violence

Dean and Castiel were rudely awakened by a bouncing sensation and an earsplitting screeching noise. Castiel turned around and buried his face in Dean's neck with a groan. "Fuck off," Dean told whatever was trying to wake them up.

"Nope!" Came Gabriel's over-chipper voice, as he continued to jump up and down at the foot of the bed and let out more rooster sound effects.

Castiel groaned into Dean's neck, "I don't think he's letting us go back to sleep anytime soon. And we do need to get going."

"Why?" Dean complained, tightening his arms around Castiel.

"We need to go over the map, gather supplies, gather weapons, pack clothing, and all of this before dark. And then-"

Dean stopped his words with a slow open mouthed kiss. "Okay." He kissed the tip of his nose, then pulled his head back to look up at the still squawking Gabriel. "We're getting up, just shut up already!"

Gabriel gave another squawk, then feel onto the bed, landing on top of Dean and Castiel. "Sorry to break you two lovebirds apart, but you guys just looked too peaceful  _not_  to disturb."

"You are such a jackass," Dean told him.

Gabriel clutched his chest in mock-hurt. "Thou hath insulted me!" He received no sympathy from either man. He rolled his eyes. "Fine break my heart." He grinned and rolled off the bed, steamrolling Castiel in the process. He laughed at Castiel's groan of annoyance, and skipped out of the room.

Castiel attempted to sit up, but was pulled back down by Dean. "Dean...Seriously we do need to get up."

Dean sighed, hugging Castiel closer for a second, before releasing him, "I know."

~o0o0o0o~

They all met at the road house on schedule and looked over the map for the first time. It was simple and directed them in the safest path through Hell. It would take four nights to get there, four back and an indefinite time to find Pestilence and take his ring.

Next they to meet with Heaven's weapon's master, Balthazar. He lived in a small white house near the outskirts of Himmel. "So what do you expect to be going up against?"

"Demons," Castiel said, while at the same time Chuck said, "Leviathans." And Gabriel, "Horsemen." The three looked to each other, then to Balthazar.

"Um, okay. Demons, you'll need salt, or more ideally these." He flipped open a trunk revealing a small array of knives.

"What are those?" Dean asked.

"Demon knives. Well they can kill more than  _just_ demons, but anyway they're special knives, half bronze and half iron, forged in salted holy water." He picked one up and flipped it around in his hand. "Stab them in the heart, or back of the neck and twist." He demonstrated twisting the blade into the air in front of himself. "Kills, demons, spirits, ghouls, and should be able to take off a horsemen's ring ringer."

Dean didn't even want to ask what spirits and ghouls were, so he just nodded, taking the knife. "And Leviathans?"

"Well you can't exactly kill a Leviathan.  _But_ you can incapacitate them." He uncovered a rack, revealing lines of machetes. "You just swing, take it's head off, and keep it as far away from the body as possible. And don't let their blood touch your skin. If it does you'll become one of them." He handed Dean the machete, "And that's not a good thing."

"Okay," Dean took the machete and tested its weight in his hands. He had never handled weapons before. He was a friggin med student!

Balthazar read him easily. "You have no idea how to use that, or any other weapon do you?"

"Only what I've seen in movies," Dean told him.

Balthazar thought for a moment. "I'm thinking that maybe I should come with you."

"You can't leave your shop unprotected," Ash told him logically. "We need you here more keeping your weapons safe than out there keeping us safe."

Everyone was silent until Becky spoke, "I'll stay. I'll be more of a help here keeping the weapons safe, then going out with you guys, slowing you down and more than likely getting myself or someone else killed." Everybody looked at her open mouthed, in shock. She rolled her eyes. "A am capable of being logical, when I need to be. Balthazar, go with them, I-I got this. I  _am_ an angel you know."

Balthazar examined the small girl for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

The group proceeded to go through Balthazar's shop like a tornado, picking up everything they needed, wanted, and then some. From there they all split off to pack a change of cloths and agreed to meet back at the Road House in an hour.

After packing Dean and Castiel stood outside Castiel's front door in the dying light. Castiel sighed as he closed his door. "Is it strange that I'm feeling...scared is too strong of a word...apprehensive maybe, of the journey?"

Dean shook his head, pulling Castiel into a hug. "It's perfectly normal. I mean...we're going off to face who-knows-what and...And we can only assume that not everyone is gonna make it back alive." Dean's chest felt like it was being sat on as he voiced what had been running through his head all day.

Castiel felt Dean's worry, discomfort, and raw sadness radiating off of him in waves. "Hey," His voice came out lower and softer than normal as he cupped Dean's cheek. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine.  _You're_ going to be fine."

Dean smiled sadly at his angel and mirrored him, cupping Castiel's cheek, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Castiel nodded. Of course Dean wouldn't be worried about himself. "Adam will be fine too. And so will Jo and-"

"I'm talking about you asshat," He interrupted. Castiel tilted his head and Dean sighed, "I'm worried about  _you._ I-I finally have someone and-and I can't lose you. I can't even  _think_  about losing you, Cass. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. We've only known each other for a little while, we're just starting, but you're my world."  _Oh_   _Jesus H. Christ!_ Negative Groaned,  _When the Hell did you become such a chick? Seriously, you're being such a chick that it is physically painful for me to listen to you!_

 _Oh, shut up!_ Positive snapped back,  _Don't you dare pretend that you don't love him too!_

That got Negative to shut up and Dean sighed internally.

Understanding flooded Castiel's face. He pressed his body closer to Dean's. "You are  _never_ going to lose me." He stroked Dean's face, lovingly. "You mean just as much to me. You are all I have, and I can't lose you either. We'll be fine. We'll keep each other safe. That's what people who love each other do." He paused running his fingers through Dean's hair. "I feel such an overwhelming sense of love for you, that I know I live for you and that if it came to it I would gladly die for you."

Dean closed his eyes, trying to will himself not to cry. Nobody had spoken to him with that much love and caring since Mary when John had left. Dean opened his eyes, meeting Castiel's and a single tear made its way down the side of his face. Castiel gently wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed the place where it had been. Dean exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware of holding, as he collapsed into Castiel, burying his face in the other's neck.

Castiel held his lover close, rubbing his back and whispering reassurances to him. Castiel still couldn't believe how... _human_  he'd become in such a short period of time.

Dean took a deep breath and disengaged himself from Castiel. "We need to get going. Sorry for the whole chick-flick mo-"

His sentence was cut off by Castiel's lips. "I never want to hear you apologize, ever again. Not to me. 'I love you' means never having to say that you are sorry, Dean. And I also have it on good authority that it is best to express any and all emotions, so that they don't build up."

"Who's authority?"

"Bobby's," Castiel told him, turning and starting down the street.

"Bobby?" Dean asked in disbelief as he caught up with him. "As in flannel wearing, whisky drinking, Uncle Bobby?" He asked taking Castiel's hand in his.

"Yes Dean. I wasn't aware that you knew more than one Bobby."

"You've been getting advice on emotions from Bobby?" Dean laughed, imagining the look on his uncles face when Castiel began requesting advice.

Castiel nodded, not seeing the humor. "Yes. Who else would I talk to? And either way he has been very kind and helpful to me," He defended.

Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel closer, "Bobby just doesn't seem the type to give out emotional advice, that's all. But I'm glad he could help."

They remained in a comfortable silence the rest of the walk to the Road House. They went inside to find the rest of their group already waiting. "Took you long enough," Gabriel said, jumping off of his bar stool. "Alright people, get up! Time to go!"

Everyone reluctantly stood, and began saying their goodbyes to Bobby, Ellen, and Becky. When Dean got to Bobby the older man surprised him by pulling him into a bear-hug. "Be careful son, and try not to get yourself or your angel killed."

"I will," Dean assured him. "I'll see you. And I do love you, Bobby."

Bobby nodded nonchalantly, "I...love you too...ya idjit."

Bobby released Dean, and pulled Castiel into a brief hug, which the angel tentatively returned. "You take care of my boy."

Castiel nodded. "Always."

Finally when Ellen released Jo from her arms, the group left the Road House and started for the Gates.

Everyone walked in a tense silence with their eyes down, until half way to the Gates, Gabriel snapped. "Okay bitches!" He shouted, "Enough with this doom and gloom silence shit!" He turned to Chuck. "Speak!"

"Um..." Chuck trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Okay then," Gabriel moved to stand next to Dean. "If we get caught in Hell we need to have code names right?"

"Yeah I guess so," Ash said, turning his gaze to Gabriel.

"Alright then," Gabriel moved to stand next to Ash. "Who here knows what the Lord of The Rings is? Come on raise your hands! Don't be shy." Chuck, Dean, Adam, and Ash raised their hands. "Okay good, now we're gonna turn this into a game! We're gonna give everyone the Lord of The Rings, code name that best suits them. I'll go first. Dean you're Frodo. Next!"

Dean smiled, "Okay Cass, that makes you Samwise."

"I'm a what?" Castiel asked puzzled.

"Samwise, Frodo's bestfriend who may or may not be in love with him, even though he ends up married to Rosie," Chuck told him. "Gabriel...You're Pippin which would make Jo Merry."

"What?" Gabriel complained. "How are we in anyway Pippin and Merry?"

"I totally see it," Dean told him, starting to get into the game. "You're a shit disturber and you know it. Jo is your more intelligent counterpart, so that makes her Merry."

Ash grinned as he looked around the group, his eyes landed on the bronze ax, Balthazar had given Garth. "Garth is Gimli." The other four nodded in agreement as everyone else stared at them as if they were speaking Latin.

"Balthazar's Legolas because he has a bow and you know he just kinda gives off a Legolas vibe," Adam looked from Balthazar to Dean, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay Chuck, you're Aragorn cause you're all wise and stuff," Dean told him. "Adam that makes you Boromir, most likely to try to take the ring from Frodo."

Adam nodded, that sounded like something he might do.

"Ash..." Gabriel trailed off, "Huh, I guess that makes you Gandalf."

"What if Becky was here?" Chuck asked sadly. "Who would she be?"

"Gollum," The others said in unison.

~o0o0o0o~

They reached the Gates just as the last light left the sky. Castiel turned to face the rest of the group. "Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. Castiel placed one of his hands on the Gates. "We are ready," He told the gate and it creaked open. The group passed through the Gates into the between land and the Gates closed behind them.

Jo sighed, looking back at the closed gate. "This is the first time I've ever left Heaven. Mom and Dad always said it was too dangerous."

"It is," Garth told her. "Have your knife ready." Jo nodded, pulling her knife out of it's holder.

"Stay close," Castiel told them. "Do not break from the group, and have your weapons ready." He moved protectively closer to Dean, gripping his sharp, angel blade tighter.

Jo fell in behind them with Garth and his ax on one side and Gabriel and his angel blade on the other. Ash, Chuck, and Adam followed them Ash holding a shotgun, Chuck a medieval looking sword, and Adam a demon knife. Balthazar brought up the rear with his bow and iron-tipped arrows at the ready.

They managed to make it the short distance to the door that would take them to Hell, unseen. "We can't all fit in the elevator at once," Castiel told them, leading the group for Dean. "We'll go in halves. Dean, Gabriel, Jo, Garth with me. Balthazar you can take the others." Castiel led his half into the elevator. The door closed and they were sucked off to Hell's Road House. The five stumbled out of the elevator door and waited in the dark corridor for their other half to arrive.

After five minutes of anxious waiting everyone started to worry. "Shouldn't they be here by now?" Garth whispered.

Gabriel nodded, turning to Castiel, "Maybe we should go-" Just then the other half of the group stumbled out of the Elevator panting.

"Demons," Balthazar gasped. "Lots of demons, and they know we're coming here." He reloaded his bow as he moved to the front of the group. "We need to move. Now."

Everyone fell into place behind Balthazar, panting and leaning on each other for support.

Balthazar exited the building first, searching the street for any threats. Once he was sure it was clear, he gestured for everyone else to follow him. "We need to get to a crossroads, summon Crowley for more supplies."

The humans in the group had to run to keep up with Balthazar's inhuman speed, as he ran for the nearest crossroads. "Crowley, darling!" Balthazar called as they reached it. "We're in need of your assistance!"

"I know."

They turned to see Crowley smiling at them with burlap sacks slung over his shoulders. "What's in those?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Supplies, you moron. Death mentioned to me that you may be passing through so...I came prepared." Dean stepped forward to take one of the sacks, but Crowley stepped back. "Payment first," He began to rise on his toes to kiss Dean.

 _Crap!_ Dean thought. The last thing he wanted or needed was to kiss Crowley in front of his angel. Dean was beginning to prepare his protest speech when Castiel moved between them, blade drawn. "Touch him and I will not hesitate to smite you."

Crowley's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he looked between the anger on Castiel's normally neutral face and his upheld angel blade. "I see you allowed yourself to be converted, Brother."

"Ninety years ago. And you have not nor have you ever been, nor will you ever be my brother," Castiel snapped, taking a step closer to the offending demon, as electricity rippled through his blade.

"We don't have time for this!" Balthazar hissed. He stepped between the two, taking the bags from Crowley and passing them out, before leaning down to give Crowley his payment, wet, square on the mouth, complete with tongue and all. Balthazar broke away, glaring at the demon, "Now leave. I'm afraid if you stick around any longer, Cassy here may be scraping your chard guts off of his blade."

"You're welcome by the way," He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Let's go," Balthazar instructed, taking the lead again as he ducked into a narrow ally way between two of the buildings, which lined the street.

They walked single file through the impossibly small and dark space for nearly an hour before it opened up into a tightly packed dirt path, running the opposite direction, bordered on one side by the backs of the buildings of Hell's Capitol city, Hölle and a towering chain link fence on the other. "Castiel, map," Balthazar requested, trying to take lead again.

Castiel took the map from his coat pocket, handing it over. "Desperation is to our left."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and unrolled the map. He cleared his throat. "Right, then, to the left it is." He began walking, one arm stretched out to meet the fence, causing small sparks to shoot out and meet his fingertips.

"Do not touch the fence," Castiel told the others, irritated by Balthazar's attempt to take over the group. "It's electric. Stay close to the buildings in their shadows, so that any passing dragons may overlook us."

"Dragons?" Dean choked.

"Not real dragons," Garth assured him. "They're just another type of machine, cousins to demons. They're spies basically; their eyes are cameras that are directly linked to Lucifer. Whatever they see, he sees."

The small group moved over so that they were in the shadows, except for Balthazar, who remained in the open. "Balthazar!" Gabriel hissed, annoyed at his brother's behavior.

"Just having a little fun. Lighten up Gabry," Balthazar grinned as he continued to run his hand along the fence.

Gabriel snapped. Sure he was a fun loving trickster who enjoyed messing around more than anyone, but he also knew that there were times to be serious, and this was definitely one of those times. He launched himself at Balthazar, pinning him to the fence with his own body. Everyone watched in shock as waves of electrical current rippled through the two angels. "You're being a fucking idiot Balthazar!" The smaller angle yelled. "If a dragon or a demon comes by, they're going to see you! You could get us all killed you fucking bastard!"

"Gabe," Jo whispered. "Gabriel, calm down."

"No!" He dropped his blade out of his sleeve into his hand and lined it up with Balthazar's heart.

"Enough!" Castiel yelled, coming forward and throwing Gabriel away from Balthazar. "We cannot behave like this," He hissed. "It is far too early in our task for us to start turning on each other like a pack of rabid animals." He picked Balthazar up from where he'd fallen. "Act your age and stay with the group, or I will kill you myself." Sparks shot from Castiel's hands as he shoved Balthazar towards the buildings. He helped Gabriel up and shoved him the same as he had the other. Castiel fixed his stare on everyone, before turning and continuing down the path.

Dean stared at his lover in shock. He had not been aware that Castiel was capable of possessing that much anger. And the way the sparks had shot from his hands had scared Dean more than he would ever admit. He caught up to his angel and took his hand. Castiel threw him off. Castiel's eyes dropped when realized it was Dean and saw the hurt in his human's eyes. He sighed and took Dean's hand back. "I am sorry, Dean."

"Don't be, I love you means never having to say you're sorry remember?"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm beginning to think I was wrong in saying that. Maybe it may have been more accurate in saying that 'I love you' means having to say you are sorry every five minutes."

Dean nodded in agreement. He moved to put his arm over Castiel's tense shoulders. "Are you okay, baby?"

Castiel nodded, relaxing into Dean's warmth. "Fine, it's now I remember why I stayed as far away from these people as I possibly could; I don't like conflict."

Dean nodded, and the group continued in a heavy silence. This was going to be  _long_ journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you like it, sorry if anything seemed a little rushed or skippy I just really felt the need to get them moving and out of Heaven. I'm also having a bit of trouble writing chapters so the next one probably won't be up for at least week, again I'm sorry, but feel free to read my other story Tell Cass I Love Him that I have finished writing and just need to post. Please leave me reviews, they're very encouraging :)
> 
> Facts: The name of Hell's capitol city, Hölle is the German word for Hell.
> 
> All the Lord of the Rings stuff that was probably pretty obvious lol,
> 
> And since I forgot to mention it before Desperation, Nevada is a fictional town in the Stephen king novel/film Desperation. The movie stars Matt Frewer, the actor who plays Pestilence on SPN :)


	13. If I Make It Past Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMC I'm so so sorry that it's been so long but I'm happy to inform you that I got my writing mojo back about halfway through this chapter and will hopefully be doing more frequent updates Yay! Now that I have my mojo back it's just a matter of me getting off my butt(or more accurately sitting on my butt) and writing it. Special thanks to happyless for the reviews :)
> 
> Rating" Strong R for language, violence, a small drug reference, and steamy Destiel sexual content (you know all the good stuff)
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ I don't own Supernatural, In The Year 2525 or anything else I reference in this story.

They made over a quarter of their journey the first night. "We should sleep in shifts," Chuck suggested after they had eaten and settled into a densely wooded area for the day. "You know, so that two people can keep watch at all times."

"I'll take first watch," Jo offered.

"I'll watch with her," Gabriel volunteered. "In two hours we'll wake up Adam and Garth."

Adam nodded, "We'll wake up Chuck, and Ash."

Chuck looked to the remaining three people nervously, "Someone's going to have to watch alone."

"I will," Balthazar volunteered, jumping to his feet.

Dean narrowed his eyes not trusting Balthazar, sure he seemed like an okay guy but he just didn't trust the British-accented angel. Dean looked to Castiel who was mirroring his expression, and gave him a nod. "I'll watch with you Balthazar, Cass can take the final watch by himself."

"Good to know I'm trusted," Balthazar huffed, unrolling his sleeping bag as far away from everyone else's as possible.

"Maybe Balthazar should be Boromir," Gabriel whispered to Dean.

Everyone who wasn't taking first watch rolled out their sleeping bags, Dean and Castiel zipping theirs together, crawling into its warmth. Jo followed suit zipping hers to Garth's for after they finished their watches. Ash proceeded to make fun of her and she quickly defended that it was so that they could share body heat. Gabriel and Adam decided that that was a good idea and zipped theirs together as well.

The day went by uneventful and soon it was night again and they were moving. The forest gradually became more and more desert like the farther from Hölle they got. The desert was not only burning hot during the day and freezing cold at night, but it also left them completely exposed.

"How far does this desert go?" Adam asked no one in particular.

"At least another night's walk," Balthazar told him, pulling out the map. "We're here," He pointed to a mark in the middle of the desert on the map. "This desert stretches to here, and then turns into a line of wooded marshes, then back to desert again. After we make it to the second desert we only have to go a few more miles to reach Desperation."

"We should walk through the day," Jo suggested.

"Are you mad?" Balthazar asked, rolling up the map. "We'd be completely exposed!"

Jo rolled her eyes, gesturing to the empty, space around then, lit dimly by the quarter moon. "Then tell me, what exactly would you call what we are now?" Balthazar had no comeback for that one, so Jo continued. "If we can walk through the day, we can reach the marshes before nightfall, and sleep within their cover. It'll be safer in the long run."

Balthazar sighed, seeing the logic in her idea. "All in favor of Joanna's idiotic, yet brilliant plan?" Everyone raised their hands. "Fine," He said, adjusting his arrows on his back, "You win this round, Blondie."

By mid-day everyone was dragging themselves along in the increasing heat of the desert, so of course a demon picked that moment to show up, seemingly out of nowhere. "What business do you have in the desert?" The black-eyed man asked.

"We're um…" Balthazar trailed off, unable to think up a good reason for them to be in the desert.

"Transporting prisoners," Castiel stated stepping forward. "These humans tried escaping so we thought they might like to go for a visit to see our good friend Pestilence."

The demon smiled at the thought, revealing pointed teeth. "Name?"

Castiel's eyes widened for a moment, trying to remember what their names were supposed to be. "S-Samwise."

The demon nodded slowly, accepting his name, "And which of these are the prisoners?"

Castiel stood in silence, frozen in place, unable to remember their names, let alone whose was whose. Thankfully Gabriel stepped in and saved him, "Merry, Boromir, Frodo, and Gandalf," He gestured to those of the group whose weapons weren't painfully obvious.

The demon nodded, giving them another grin, "Proceed."

They proceeded, leaving the demon in the dust. Once they were far enough away, Gabriel turned to his brother in frustration, "Why didn't you kill him, Cassy? He could tell other demons that he saw us!"

"We cannot leave a trail of dead in our wake," Castiel told him calmly. "Trust me, Gabriel, it will draw less attention in the long run."

Gabriel nodded in agreement, as much as he wanted to kill as many demons as possible, which would draw more, unwanted and unneeded attention.

~o0o0o0o~

They made it to the marshes a few hours before nightfall, and camped within its tree line for a few hours before moving on. Everyone walked in a light silence only occasionally interrupting it, except Balthazar who had been humming the same repetitive tune for the last straight hour.

His upbeat humming was beginning to get under everyone else's skin. "What the Hell are you humming?" Garth finally asked.

Balthazar grinned at everyone's frustration and burst into song, "If life's all plums, I'll muddle through some, but when my death comes, I hope it's gruesome! Ha-cha! Some people die from public stoning, faulty wiring, faulty zoning, cherry pits they didn't know were there!" He broke off for a second and made a horrendous choking noise, before continuing, "It could be by a jungle cat. A-"He pointed to Ash to finish the sentence.

"-slippery mat," Ash decided.

Balthazar nodded and pointed to Castiel. Castiel tilted his head. "A baseball bat," He offered uncertainly.

Balthazar grinned and continued the song, "Perhaps an unsuccessful love affair," He covered his face and pretended to sob. "It could be on a speeding bus, it could be under fire, it could be too much cocaine, or even by your brother," He turned to Gabriel, recalling how his brother had nearly killed him.

"Perhaps a blade to the heart," Gabriel told his brother with a wicked grin.

"A demon knife!" Garth piped up.

"Leviathan rite!" Chuck shouted.

Balthazar continued to grin and turned a circle as he sang, "My darlings it may even be tonight! Death is just around the corner, no one's ever been immune-unless of course you're immortal, but then-oh screw it!" He shouted, unable to make up any more of his own lyrics. "I can face a new tomorrow! If I make it past today! I feel good saying death is just around the corner, swiftly on its way."

Balthazar, Chuck, Garth and Jo began to sing together. "Death is just around the corner! And you have to heed the call…"

Dean's patience snapped in two. "Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up! Do you guys think it's funny that we could die at any given moment?"

"It's just a song, darling," Balthazar told Dean, trying to calm him down.

"I don't fucking care!" He pushed past Balthazar, and walked away from the rest of the group, into the dense marsh. He wasn't stupid, he knew that it wasn't smart to split off from the group, but he had had enough of those people. He just couldn't handle it, forty-eight hours of listening to Balthazar, of Chuck's endless ramblings of past present and future. Plus twenty-four hours of no sleep except for the pitiful excuse for a nap when they first entered the marshes that hadn't even lasted fifteen minutes. And on top of it all over forty-eight hours of no sex with Castiel!

The last one, he found was the root of all of his other frustrations. He had gotten to the point where he couldn't even look at the angel without his dick becoming painfully hard in his jeans. Since they had left Hölle the couple hadn't even had the opportunity to have a good make out session.

You do realize that there are more pressing matters at hand right? Negative questioned as Dean continued to meander through the marsh.

Dean nodded to his inner self.

Liar, Negative told him. Okay this is how it needs to work: you need to save the world first, have sex with Cass later. I mean come on, you don't see Cass getting all-

Negatives voice disappeared when Dean heard a branch snap behind him. He whirled around prepared to face a demon or some other threat but was instead met with Castiel's eyes, mere inches from his own, and darkened what he assumed was rage, directed at his beloved human who had stormed off like an asshole. "Hey, Cass I'm sorry for walking off like that…I know it was stupid and reckless and-"

Castiel shut Dean up by kissing him and shoving him, forcefully back against the nearest tree.

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as the latter parted the former's legs with one of his own, slotting their bodies together. Castiel began to buck his hips forward onto Dean's leg. Dean moaned when he felt how hard Castiel was. The both of them only became harder as they made out and dry-humped against the willow tree.

Dean and Castiel both came in record time panting the other's name, as they collapsed against the tree at Dean's back, holding onto each other for dear life. "Cass…" Dean whispered against his lover's neck before catching his lips in a lazy kiss.

"How?" Castiel asked, breathlessly.

"How what, Cass?"

"How do humans go so long without doing that? How did I go song without having done that?" Castiel's expression turned serious. "Dean, what if I'm becoming addicted? I-I felt as if I was going to literally explode if I did not have an orgasm. I-"

"Well, if you're addicted then so am I," Dean told him with a grin.

Castiel began rubbing himself against Dean again. "I want another one. Now."

"Patience, grasshopper," Dean smirked.

"I am not an insect, Dean. Surely you are aware of this?"

Dean laughed, stilling Castiel's hips. "Later." Castiel pouted, actually pouted. Dean began laughing even harder.

"I do not see the humor in this situation," Castiel told him trying to move his hips out of Dean's grip.

Dean shook his head, "Never mind. One day till we get to Pestilence. We'll take his ring, kill a few demons, and then I will make love with you until neither of us can walk straight. The sooner we get back to the group-"

"The sooner the love making will commence," Castiel finished for him.

"Exactly," Dean said, slowly pushing himself away from the tree.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel told him kissing the tip of his nose.

Dean smiled taking Castiel's hand in his own, "I love you too, Castiel Angel of Heaven." They walked back to the group hand-in-hand. When they reached them Dean turned to Balthazar, "Sorry for freaking out on you, Balth."

Balthazar shook his head, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Don't even worry about it." He shrugged, removing his hand. "I sometimes just have that effect of people."

Dean nodded and the group continued in something that wasn't a tense silence for once, chattering to each other and Balthazar humming again.

~o0o0o0o~

"So how exactly are we planning on getting over the fence?" Garth turned to face the rest of the group.

They all stared at the towering fence. A few yards beyond it they could see a green sign that read: Desperation, Population. Where the population number should have been someone had painted DEAD in large red letters.

"Why does it say DEAD?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"During the first war, when we cleared a town of all life we would paint DEAD over the town's population number to communicate to others that there was no human life left in that particular town," Gabriel explained. "As for how we get over the fence…"

"We could hold the current at bay, as the humans climb it," Balthazar suggested. "After they get over we can climb, no problem."

"Alright let's do this." Jo began making her way to the fence.

"Uh-uh," Gabriel stopped her, placing a firm grip on her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere near that fence until we've got the juice out of it."

"I can help you hold the current," She argued.

"You're not an angel darling," Balthazar told her.

Jo turned on Balthazar, "No I'm not. I'm a goddamn hybrid! I can do this." She jerked out of Gabriel's grip and made contact with the fence before he could stop her again. The current pulsed through her, causing her blond hair to stand on end. "A little help?"

Gabriel gripped a place on the fence about six feet away from Jo. Castiel took hold next to Jo, and Balthazar next to Gabriel. "We can't hold it all day, climb," Balthazar instructed.

The group began climbing the fence, up one side and down the other. Just as Ash was jumping back to the ground Jo yelped, jumping away from the fence, staring down at her burnt hands.

"Dammit Jo!" Gabriel hissed. "Just climb!"

Jo complied wincing as the metal dug into her freshly burnt hands. She made it to the other side and was halfway down when a current rippled through the fence. Jo yelped and clung onto the fence. Just as Jo was recovering, another wave of electricity rolled through the fence. Jo yelled in agony and fell backwards.

"Jo!" Garth and Gabriel yelled in unison.

Between Garth and Dean they managed to catch Jo a moment before she collided with the ground.

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel scrambled over the fence at an inhuman speed. Gabriel jumped to the ground as soon as he made it over the top and ran to Jo's side, "Are you okay?"

Jo nodded furiously as she caught her breath. "I'm fine," She insisted, standing from where Garth and Dean had set her. "I'm already healing, let's go," She brushed her jeans off and headed in the direction of Desperation.

Garth caught up with Jo and examined her hands. They did seem to be looking less charred. She shook him off, "I'm fine, Garth!" He looked slightly hurt by her tone. She offered him a smile and linked their arms together as they walked.

Castiel panted as he returned to Dean's side. "Are you okay Cass?" Dean asked taking his hand in his.

Castiel winced at Dean's touch on his blistered hand. "I'm fine Dean, just slightly singed."

"Sorry," Dean let go of his hand and opted to loop his arm around Castiel's waist instead as they approached the sand covered remains of Desperation.

"It's so quiet," Garth whispered, looking around at the buildings in the cold grey light of dawn.

"Too quiet," Balthazar informed them, raising his loaded bow.

Chuck jumped, when something moved inside one of the nearly collapsed buildings. "Hello?"

A shadowed figure emerged from the building at the sound of Chuck's voice. It stepped into the light and looked like a human teenage girl until she grinned, revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth.

"Vampire!" Balthazar shouted.

The girl snarled and ran towards them. Garth swung his ax as she approached, chopping her head off. As soon as the vampire's head was off a second one came running from the building. Garth swung again taking the second machine's head off.

"We need to move!" Balthazar called, picking up his pace.

The group followed him and they soon came to a building with a faded sign that read: Police Station. "If I were Pestilence, would I hide out in a police station?" Balthazar asked the group.

"It would be a logical and easy place to guard, yes," Castiel answered.

"Right then," Balthazar turned to Gabriel, "You want to take point on this one?"

"Thanks but, Hellz no. You take this one Balth," Gabriel told him, all but pushing his brother through the door.

Balthazar nodded, leading the group into the police station. "Anyone home?" He called, looking around the main room.

"Hello?" Came a raspy voice from up the stairs to their right. "Is somebody down there? Please help me!"

The group shared a cautious look before hurrying up the stairs, coming to what used to be the police station's cell block.

Dean moved his hand to Castiel's and squeezed it tighter than necessary as he looked at the bodies lying around in the first two cells. Dean turned to the last cell to see a tall, thin, deathly pale man clinging to its bars. "Oh, thank God!" The man sobbed, resting one of his hallow cheek against the bars. The man was shaking and by the way he was coughing against the bars of his cell he was sick. "Please help me," He croaked.

Balthazar examined the man's face being sure that he didn't have the eyes of a demon or the teeth of a vampire before nodding. "Where are the keys to your cell?"

"D-down stairs. I think I seen a key ring on one of the officer's bodies down there." The man barely managed to finish his sentence before being taken over by a coughing fit.

Balthazar nodded pointing to Castiel, Dean, Garth, and Jo, "You, you, you, and you, stay up here with him. The rest of you come with me." He headed back down the stairs, followed by his half of the group.

Garth took a step towards the man's cell, "What's your name?"

"Ralph, Ralph Carver," He panted, having recovered from his coughing.

Garth nodded, "I'm Gimli, that's Frodo, Samwise, and Merry. How long have you been here? Who put you here?"

"Tak put me here. He took my wife, broke my Pie's neck, killed my son with one of his dogs."

Dean's eyes widened, "Dogs?"

Ralph nodded.

Dean examined him closer, noticing how thin the man was, and how his fingers, just skin and bones gripped the bars with white-knuckles. His eyes stopped on Ralph's left hand, just as Balthazar returned, proclaiming that he had found the key. Dean's eyes flicked to Balthazar for a second before ignoring him and returning to the ring on Ralph's hand. He had mentioned a wife, so there was a possibility that it was a wedding ring, but he could swear that its markings were nearly identical to the ones he'd seen on Death's ring. "Cass?" He whispered, stepping back a little as Balthazar began trying to figure out which key opened the cell.

Castiel looked to Dean, puzzled by the strong mixture of emotions he was feeling from his human. "What is it?"

Dean leaned into Castiel, pressing his lips to the other man's ear. "His left hand," He whispered, vaguely aware that everyone else was beginning to stare at them.

Castiel's eyes flickered towards Ralph for a second before turning back to Dean, and taking a step back. When he spoke his voice was harsh and rougher than usual, "How dare you insinuate that we cannot trust this poor man, Dean! He has been locked in a cage for who knows how long! He lost his family. I would have thought that you of all people would understand." He moved forwards and took the key ring from Balthazar.

Dean stared at his angel, openmouthed, trying to will himself not to cry. "Cass…" He whispered, brokenly. Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean, his expression still hard. His eyes blinked strangely then turned back to the keys in his hand. It took Dean a few moments to comprehend that Castiel had just winked at him. He walked forwards, placing one hand in his jacket pocket and the other on Castiel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ralph," he told Pestilence. "I'm just kinda paranoid these days." He laughed, offering a purposely nervous smile. "I mean, can you blame me?"

Ralph shook his head. "Don't worry about it, just please get me out of here."

Castiel found the right key at last and slipped it into the lock, turning it slowly and he giving Dean a barley-there smile as he slid the door open a few inches.

Ralph moved to slide the door the rest of the way open, with a grin on his face. Dean caught his wrist, pulled his demon knife out of his jacket pocket, and brought it down on Pestilence's ring finger, all in one smooth motion, while Castiel held the horsemen in place.

The part of the group still oblivious to who Ralph really was gasped and yelled in shock as the man's finger fell to the floor. Pestilence moved to reclaim his ring, only to have Castiel stop him, electricity sparking in the angel's eyes and off of his hands as he shoved him backwards against the cell's wall. Dean scooped up Pestilence's finger and ring, as Castiel closed and relocked the cell door.

The two turned to the rest of their group, who was staring at them openmouthed. Dean turned to grin at Castiel as he pulled Pestilence's ring off of his dismembered finger, handing the ring to his angel and tossing the finger aside. "Nice wink, Cass."

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a heated kiss that lasted for a luxurious amount of time, finally broken by Gabriel yelling, "Holy shit! You just took out Pestilence. That…was fucking awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, let me know what you think :) next chapter should be up in week or so.
> 
> Facts:
> 
> The title and song Balthazar is singing is Just Around The Corner, from the Addams Family musical. It's one of the shows I performed in in the concert series I was in a few months back and I couldn't get it out of my head so I just wrote it in lol. Some of the words are changed (obviously) like cocaine is Novocain in the real song etc. and just in case you care I was a baseball player and my line was "A baseball bat" :D
> 
> The whole police station thing, Pestilence's fake name and backstory are all in reference to the film Desperation.


	14. Make It A Place Worth Living In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so embarrassingly short, but the end of it seemed like a good mid chapter stopping place and if I didn't upload this half now, who knows when I would have updated next!
> 
> Rating: R for violence and sexual references/thoughts
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ I don't own Supernatural, In The Year 2525 or anything else I reference in this fic.

"I can't believe we just took out Pestilence!" Balthazar exclaimed as they walked down the stairs to the lower level of the police station.

Dean laughed. "No, no, no, no, no. There was no  _we_ , in the situation. Me and Cass took him out.  _You,_  were gonna just let him out of his cell, no questions asked."

"Why do you guys think he was in that cell to start with?" Garth asked.

"Maybe Lucifer locked him up there after he was done using him," Gabriel offered. "You know? After Death's rebellion maybe he decided that he needed to keep a tighter leash on his horsemen."

Balthazar nodded to Gabriel's theory as he pushed the door open, stepping out into the morning light. He waved for the group to follow him out and everyone crowded out of the musky police station.

After they stepped out of the building, things happened faster than they could all comprehend at once. One second the coast was clear, with no threats in sight, and the next a woman was ripping Adam away from the group. As she dragged Adam away her mouth opened impossibly wide and bit into his neck.

"Adam!" Dean yelled, sprinting after them. He quickly caught up to them and jerked his little brother out of the thing's grasp.

"She's a vampire!" Someone from the group called to Dean.

He nodded, swinging his machete and cutting the women's head off. Dean looked down at his blade curiously for a moment. Instead of being covered in shiny red blood as Garth's ax had been, it was coated in a thick black substance.  _What the fuck?_ Dean thought before dropping his weapon and falling to the ground next to his bleeding brother.

"Dean, get away from him!" Chuck yelled, his voice cracking.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean looked up at the rest of his fellowship who seemed to be frozen in place a few yards away, their eyes flicking back and forth between the goo coating Dean's discarded machete and Adam's limp form.

"Dean…" Gabriel whispered, sounding on the verge of tears.

"What?" Dean whispered back, a cold dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"That…" A small sob escaped Gabriel's lips. "Sh-she- _it_ …that  _thing_ …was a- _is_ a Leviathan."

Dean stared at him, not understanding. Then it hit him; in Balthazar's crash course on machines he had gone over all the ways to be converted into one yourself, and being bitten by a Leviathan…"No," He whispered. "No!" Dead yelled, shaking Adam. "He can't…He's all I have left!"

Castiel was on his side in an instant. "Dean…"

"No!"

"Dean," Castiel tried again, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. "We-we cannot allow him to turn. He'll kill us all."

"Good," Dean whispered, his head hanging low. "If this is what the world has turned into…then I don't want to live in it. What's the point of trying to live in it if you're just waiting around to die?"

"We're going to fix the world, Dean."

"No, we're gonna die before we even have the chance to try and then it'll all mean nothing!"

"Sam," Castiel reminded him, tightening his grip on Dean. "Sam is still alive within Lucifer. You can do this for Sam- _we_ can do this for Sam. We have to." Dean didn't respond, his head still hanging. "Dean…I know that the world has literally gone to Hell, but…but we can fix it. It's not too late. There is still hope. We can make this a place worth living in again." Castiel remained silent, letting Dean work his thoughts out internally.

 _He's trying to help_ , Positive told him as he stared down at his brother's limp form.  _And he's right. The world_ can  _be saved, but it needs you to do it. There_ is  _still hope, but you know that without you it's lost._

 _I hate to say this, but he's right-Castiel_ and  _Positive,_ Negative spoke up.  _The world needs you and you know it! You're brother's gonna turn into a Leviathan? Oh poor you let me play you a sad song on the world's smallest violin! Now stop being a whiney little bitch and get your fucking ass up!_

Dean nodded slowly, standing and taking Castiel's hand in his. "Let's make it a place worth living in."

Castiel squeezed his human's hand, giving him a small, sad smile, and then moved his gaze to Adam. "It will be easier for everyone to take his head now, rather than later; less painful."

Before Dean could speak Gabriel stepped towards them. "Can-can I do it?"

Dean nodded thinking about how close Adam and Gabriel seemed to have gotten. "Did you guys…bond?"

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "No, we, uh, we had sex a few times, but um, we were waiting to bond until…we got back home." He let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a sigh as he unsheathed his machete.

Dean placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gabriel," He told the angel, turning and walking in the direction of the other Leviathan's head, not wanting to see his baby brother's head chopped off.

Gabriel nodded his head slowly and began to raise his machete.

Dean flinched at wet chopping noise of Adam's head being cut off.

 _Not Adam,_  Positive spoke up in a small comforting voice within Dean's head.  _Adam's already gone; it's only a machine now._

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hand for a second before releasing it to pull out a burlap sack and placing the Leviathan's head in it.

When they turned back, Gabriel already had Adam's head in a similar burlap sack. Gabriel looked up at them with a tear streaked face and jerked his head in the direction that would take them away from Desperation and back to Hell.

~o0o0o0o~

The next two days were spent in a depression induced silence, no one speaking save for the occasional exchange of, "Are you okay?", aimed at either Gabriel or Dean and their mumbled reply of a halfhearted, "I'm fine," before the silence would continue.

Dean felt empty somehow, sure he knew that people he cared about would die before successfully saving what was left of the world, but he hadn't expected it to so early in to their mission and he sure as Hell hadn't expected it to be his brother.

On the third day Jo broke the silent by asking the group if they wanted to walk through the day. Everyone nodded their agreement and silence fell once more and stayed through the day and the next night.

Just as the sun was rising, they reached the Road House in Hölle. Everyone sighed in relief once they all made it safely through the elevator and started walking down the hill to the Gates.

Once to the Gates Balthazar silently placed his hand against them, causing them to part. When the Gates finally clicked shut behind them, the group sighed again, relieved that they had not been locked out of Heaven on top of everything else.

About half an hour out of Himmel, Dean's depressed out of it feeling began to change into a powerful feeling of edginess. It began to seem to him that he was forgetting something incredibly important, but he couldn't remember what or even what it would have to do with. Another thing that was not helping his edginess was the strong urges that continued to hit him like a Mack truck. As they continued walking it was becoming harder and harder for him to ignore the impulse to tackle Castiel to the ground, rip his clothes off, and have sex with him right then and there, not even caring that everyone else could see them. He shook his head trying to clear the urges and most of all the vivid images of himself carrying out the urges he was having.

Just as they reached Himmel's outskirts and Dean was losing his last bit of restraint the group was greeted with the faint sound of loud music mixed with the occasional shout it hit him. "Son of bitch," He mumbled turning to Castiel and having to fight off another wave of the impulse that was screaming at him to rip the angel's clothes off. "Famine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, please leave me reviews letting me know what you think, believe it or not feedback in any way shape or form does help me update faster even if the review's only 3 words long! 
> 
> Oh and in case you were wondering what they did with the Leviathan heads. they tossed them into the marshes, (I just couldn't come up with a way to write that into the story that fit.)
> 
> Random facts: The chapter title in from the Genesis song Land Of Confusion.


	15. Big Black Horse And a...Old Dude In A Wheelchair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? *Gasps* Can it be? Oh My Castiel it is! It's a new chapter! *starts singing*Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu- yeah okay enough singing, onward to the chapter, which you guys have, thanks to A Minion Named Danielle over on FF.net and happyless whose reviews finally got my ass into "If Man Is Still Alive" gear (thanks for that :D)
> 
> Sorry for any typos, if you find any let me know so I can fix them :)
> 
> P.S. I know it makes no sense that Famine is in a wheel chair and rode in on a horse, but just go with it lol
> 
> Rating: R for violence and sexual references/thoughts/actions
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ I don't own Supernatural, In The Year 2525 or anything else I reference in this fic.

**Chapter 15: Big Black Horse and a…Old Dude in a Wheelchair?**

_Just as they reached Himmel's outskirts and Dean was losing his last bit of restraint the group was greeted with the faint sound of loud music mixed with the occasional shout it hit him. "Son of bitch," He mumbled turning to Castiel and having to fight off another wave of the impulse that was screaming at him to rip the angel's clothes off. "Famine."_

"Shit," Gabriel swore, "Forgot about him."

"Yeah, I think we all did," Balthazar agreed.

"What now?" Garth asked, looking around at the group, who had stopped walking.

"Judging by the sound of things, he's still here," Castiel spoke. "So, we need to enter the city, find him, get his ring, and-Does anyone else have the sudden urge to devour an entire cow's worth of cheese burgers?"

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Not exactly the urge I was having…But close enough," He mumbled, his eyes shifting nervously between Jo and his shoes, "Anyone else feeling a little off?"

Everyone nodded.

"My…urge has decreased somewhat since I vocalized it," Castiel told them, his voice serious and logical, "Perhaps if we all vocalize them, we may be able to refrain from acting on them until after we have Famine's ring."

Chuck shook his head, "Not that simple, even if we get his ring the urges won't leave our system instantly. His influence is like a drug that enters your system; you have to detox."

"Besides, do have any idea how embarrassing this is going to be, Cass?" Dean asked, shifting awkwardly next to his angel.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Quit being such a baby, Dean. We need to get moving and it's not like we have a better option at this point, so I suggest that we take Castiel's advice, but walk while we talk." He began walking again. "I'll go first. I'm having the urge to eat deep-fried Twinkies, even if it means shoving them down my throat straight out of the hot oil. Next?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "I, uh, I wanna write a novel about what we just did, you know, our journey. Yeah, and I wanna call it 'There and Back Again, A Prophet's Tale, by Chuck Shurley. Uh, next?"

Everyone remained silent, fidgeting as they walked. "Of come on!" Balthazar shouted. "We told you ours, now you tell us yours."

"And be specific," Chuck added. "Otherwise it won't work, so…Gabriel; go!"

Gabriel actually blushed as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. "Okay…um…I-I want to make a Garth-sex-sandwich…with Jo."

"Great!" Chuck exclaimed. "Jo? Garth?"

Jo's cheeks turned a pale shade of red. "Well you all know what they say about great minds? Well Gabriel and I  _definitely_ have great minds. Garth?"

"Well," Garth started, "I was originally just having a stronger-than-normal urge to sleep with Jo, but now that they mentioned that sandwich thing…Yeah I'm kinda wanting to do that."

"Okay,' Balthazar laughed, nodding his head. "After we take care of Famine, you three should have no problem taking care of that. How about you Ash?"

Ash shrugged, whispering," I want to lock myself in a dark room and drink whisky until I can't feel of think anything."

Chuck nodded, sadly. "Dean?"

Dean shrugged.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Dean, we all shared!"

"Sex," Dean ground out, looking away.

"That's not exactly specific," Balthazar probed. "Come on; tell us all the juicy details."

"Okay! I want to have sex with Cass."

"Dude, seriously?" Gabriel taunted. "That's the best you can do?"

"God! Alight fine!" Dean hissed, throwing his arms in the air. "I wanna ride Castiel's cock until we come and then I want him to ride my cock. After we come again I want to repeat the entire process over and over again until I can't even remember who Adam and Sam are!" He finished his sentence with a huff and began taking deep breaths to calm himself back down.

"Can I have that  _and_ cheeseburgers?" Castiel asked with a head-tilt.

Dean's face relaxed into a smile, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Focus!" Balthazar told them, making the group take in their surroundings for the first time.

The first thing they noticed was that they had came to a stop in front of the Road House. Next they realized that the streets around them were filled with trash and people lying around as well as the occasional people running past them in various states of undress.

Gabriel nodded, pushing open the Road House's door. They were immediately met with the sound of music, blaring from the bars indoor speakers. Despite the situation Gabriel began singing along, "Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die. Looks like we're in for nasty weather…One eye is taken for an eye." As Gabriel continued to sing, the rest of the group took in the sight of dozens of Himmel residences either passed out or dead lying all around the interior of the bar.

"Mom!? Dad!?" Jo called over the music as she began flipping limp forms over in a frantic search for her parents.

Everyone else followed suit, trying to find any conscious person who could tell them where Famine was. Finally the song came to an end and they were met with a blissful silence.

Castiel looked around the room, shaking his head, "This is not good."

Dean looked at his lover sideways while he flipped someone else over, "No shit, Legolas."

Castiel tilted his head, "I thought that Balthazar was Legolas?"

Dean shook his head, continuing to flip people over, "Never mind." Finally he came to a face he recognized. "Bobby!" He shook his uncle's limp form, getting no response.

Castiel was kneeled down at Dean's side in seconds, pressing his fingers to the side of Bobby's neck. "He's alive, just unconscious. "

Dean nodded in relief and continued to shake the older man. "Come on Bobby, you gotta wake up man!"

Bobby finally stirred, cracking his eyes open, "Dean?"

Dean sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Bobby in a brief hug. "Thank God. Bobby, Bobby, where's Famine?"

Bobby gingerly sat up, leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes, "Who? And why the Hell are you talking so loud you damn idjit?"

"I'm talking that loud," Dean growled impatiently. "And Famine. You know one of the four horsemen? The one who influenced you to drink God knows how much?"

Understanding flooded Bobby's previously incoherent face. "Balls! He showed up a couple days, him and a big black horse coming down Main Street."

"Okay good. Do you know where he is now?"

Bobby rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Balthazar's," He said finally. "Last time I seen him, he was headed towards Balthazar's."

"Okay," Dean turned to stand, but then looked back to Bobby. "Are you alright to stay here or…?"

"Yeah, I can make it to the panic room. I was headed there with Ellen when Famine showed up. I got her locked in and went back out to find Becky, then…blank."

Dean stood," Jo!"

Jo came running from the kitchen, "Dad!" She fell to her knees, hugging her father.

"Jo," Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "Ellen's fine, she's in the panic room. You get Bobby there, we'll find Famine."

Jo looked an inch away from protesting, but nodded, helping Bobby up and out of the bar while Dean gathered what was left of their group and gave them the latest information on Famine.

The headed in the direction of Balthazar's shop, the streets empty except for the occasional person who hadn't yet passed out. To everyone's shock, Chuck seemed to be the most at ease as they all hurried through the town, trying to not act on their urges.

"How the Hell are you not going bat shit right now, Chuck?" Gabriel finally had to ask.

"Simple," Chuck smiled. "I know that no matter what happens with Famine, by tonight I'll be nestled safely in my study, writing my novel while Becky gives me a blow job."

"You can't by chance see what the rest of us will be doing tonight, can you?" Balthazar asked.

"Duh, all knowing prophet."

"Then would you mind sharing?" Garth snapped.

"Fine, make me abuse my abilities by helping your sorry asses," Chuck said with an exaggerated sigh. "You all get what you want more or less. I won't give away all the details and spoil the fun. OF except for you Ash, we're locking you in the panic room with a shot of whisky."

Ash shrugged, "Naturally."

They made it to Balthazar's shop to find that the main door was open. Balthazar rushed ahead of the group, storming into his shop yelling about the scum bastards of Heaven.

Everyone moved to follow, but were stopped by Castiel. "Look," He pointed to the side of the building where a big black horse was standing. "It's most likely a trap."

Dean gave Castiel a nod and moved over to where the horse was. "Hey horsey," He whispered, patting its neck. "You're such a pretty girl," He cooed, "Yes you are."

Castiel looked at his human curiously and turned to give Chuck a questioning look.

Chuck snorted, "Well apparently, when Dean was five he wanted a pony from the petting zoo." Chuck laughed again before explaining, "Famine works by using all of our deepest and oldest desires. The closer you get to him the more desires that start surfacing. You might want to go over there and talk him into working out a way to kick Famine's ass."

Castiel looked back to Dean who now had his arms around the animal's neck with his face buried in her mane. He approached him slowly, placing a hand on his waist, "Dean, baby, we have to go in and get Famine's ring."

Dean shook his head, keeping his face buried in the mare's neck. "Nu-uh I wanna go for a ride on her Cass," He pouted, sounding and looking like a small child.

"Dean-" Castiel was cut off by Dean turning around and embracing him, forcing the air out of the angel's lungs.

"Please, Cass! I wanna ride her and I want you to ride her with me." Dean began sucking at Castiel's neck, making it very hard for the angel to think. "I want to ride her while you ride my cock Cass. Come on babe, I know you want to too."

Castiel groaned, willing himself not to give in to Dean. "How about we cut Famine's ring finger off and  _then_ we go for a ride? Does that sound okay, baby?"

Dean pulled his face from Castiel's neck and nodded, again looking like a small child. Castiel smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to the rest of the group.

The group gave each other one final nod and entered the building. They looked around the dimly lit room for a moment before their eyes landed on a man, in the center of the room, sitting in a wheelchair. They barely had time to comprehend that they were seeing Famine before their cravings became ten times as intense.

Castiel instantly shoved Dean to the wall attacking his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Chuck pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and began frantically searching for something to write with. When he found nothing, he pulled out a knife and sliced his left wrist and began writing in his own blood.

Ash fell to his knees next to an unconscious Balthazar, searching him for any alcohol. He found a bottle of vodka and tipped it up to his mouth with a growl, greedily gulping the liquid down.

Gabriel pushed Garth down onto the nearest table and proceeded to suck the thinner man's face off while Garth eagerly reciprocated.

Dean bucked his hips forward, nipping at Castiel's neck. "God, I wanna fuck you so hard right now," He panted into Castiel mouth. As soon as the words had left Dean's mouth he felt the urge to do so lessen enough for his mind regain the clarity to remember what Chuck had told them about vocalizing their urges. "Cass, we can fight it," He whispered, "Remember earlier?"

Castiel only moaned and ground his hips forward into Dean's.

 _Okay different approach then,_ Dean thought. He pulled Castiel face away from his neck and forced him to meet his eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do, Angel."

Castiel growled, flipping them so that his back was to the wall, "I want you to fuck me against this wall, then when we're-" Castiel's eyes seemed to flicker and he blinked a couple times, "Dean?"

Dean sighed and buried his face in Castiel's neck, "I want to fuck you so hard, but first we have to get Famine's ring." He looked over his angel's shoulder to Famine who was grinning like a maniac at the madness he was causing. Dean's eyes shifted to the table next to the horsemen. It was far enough away to not raise suspicion, but close enough to give them a chance at getting his ring. "Table."

Castiel nodded and jumped, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist to be carried. Dean stumbled towards the table, his lips locked to Castiel's and his hands digging nearly painfully into the smaller man's hips. Dean set his lover down gently on the table and pulled back slightly to reach between them and undo his jeans. As he was undoing them he grabbed his knife from his pocket and lunged off of the table towards Famine, just to be knocked on his ass by Famine's outstretched hand.

"I wasn't born yesterday, boy," The horsemen rasped as he grinned down at Dean.

Dean was opening his mouth to let out a snarky comeback when the sound of a blade slicing through something echoed through the room.

Famine's grin faded and he turned to see that Balthazar had managed to crawl over while he was distracted and cut Famine's ring hand clean off with a machete. Balthazar managed a victorious grin before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out again, falling limp at Famine's feet.

Dean rolled over and grabbed Famine's hand before the horsemen could. Famine snarled and lunged forward, only to fall out of his wheelchair and hit the ground with a dull thump. He made one last weak grab towards Dean and was still.

Everyone's desires backed off just enough for them to regain consciousness of their surroundings. Dean stood and made it to Ash's side, helping him up," Ash you and Chuck get Balthazar to Bobby's panic room. Garth, Gabriel, you guys make sure they get there." He turned to see his angel still on the table, propped up on his elbows and staring at him with lust blown eyes, his legs parted invitingly. "Cass…you, me, pony ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> The next chapter will have the peeps fulfilling their urges, so if you want to read anyone else's besides Cass and Dean's let me know. I'm thinking of for sure doing the Jo/Garth/Gabriel sandwich, but I'm not sure, because I suck at writing smut whenever there's a girl involved…but if you'd like to read that let me know and I will post it :)
> 
> Random Facts: The title is from the song "Big Black Horse and A Cherry Tree" only I replaced Cherry Tree with what I did lol
> 
> Chuck's story is a play on There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins from LOTR


	16. I Don't Care Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait…and the shortness of the chapter…again. My life's kinda been Hell lately…Thanks go out to everyone who's reading this, you guys are awesome!
> 
> So I know I said something about a threesome ,but seeing as I suck completely at writing any form of smut that involves a woman I ended up not doing it, but once I'm better at writing that sort of thing I'll post it as a deleted scene, but for now, onward to the Destiel smut(which is kinda all this chapter has turned out to be since I shortened it XD)!

**I Don't Care Anymore**

After discovering that Famine's horse had vanished with him, Dean and Castiel had made it halfway to Castiel's house before Castiel turned and shoved Dean against the nearest wall.

"Cass, I thought you said that you wanted to get to your house first. Privacy and all that," Dean smirked at Castiel, his pupils so wide that only a thin strip of hazel-green remained.

"I thought I could, but…" He trailed off, removing his hands from Dean to begin tearing his clothing off.

"Not that I'm complaining," Dean began as he started stripping his own clothing, sighing in relief when his impossibly hard cock was finally released from his jeans, "But anyone could see us here. I mean; we're about to fuck against the side of the public library."

Castiel pushed Dean back against the wall, devouring his mouth in a fierce kiss, "Correction:  _I'm_ about to fuck  _you_ against the side of the public library." He licked his fingers, coating them thoroughly before reaching around Dean and preparing his entrance. "And I don't care anymore," He growled in a low voice."

Dean's head rocked back against the brick wall at the feeling of two of Castiel's fingers entering his body, "Oh fuck! Cass, fuck! Oh, Cass I-"

Castiel quickly stopped Dean's words with a kiss, hitching Dean's legs up so that they could wrap around his waist. Their kisses intensified as their cocks ground together between their bodies and Castiel continued to stretch Dean's entrance. Once Castiel could easily slide three fingers in he removed them and placed his hands on Dean's hips, lifting his lover high enough to line himself up before releasing them and letting Dean sink fully onto his cock in one smooth slide.

Dean's eyes closed as his mouth fell open, letting out a string of moans and Castiel's name. And at that moment as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and buried his face in his neck he decided that he never wanted to be anywhere other than against a wall getting fucked by his angel. "Fu-uck!" Dean cried, his breath hitching as his body rubbed against the rough brick wall on one side and Castiel's warm, sweat-slick body on the other. "Oh, Cass," He panted over and over again as his orgasm approached embarrassingly quickly with the increasing rhythm and force of Castiel's thrusts.

Castiel fiercely claimed Dean's mouth with his own, as he switched the angle of his hips to hammer his lover's prostate, causing his inner walls to clench at the feeling, "Fuck!" Castiel gasped, breaking their kiss long enough to suck and bite a mark into the side of Dean's neck before bringing their lips and tongues back together.

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth greedily sucking on his tongue as he ground himself down on Castiel's cock and forwards onto the angel's abs, quickly covering them in the pre-come that was oozing out faster and faster with each strike to his prostate.

Castiel moaned back, removing one of his hands from the wall to work it between their bodies and capture Dean's pre-come and sweat slick cock. Castiel only got in two strokes before Dean was crying out his name and spraying his release over Castiel's abdomen and hand. "Dean," Castiel whined at the feeling of Dean's inner walls clamping around him and with one more deep thrust he was spilling his own release deep with Dean.

"Oh, Cass!" Dean cried out, the feeling of Castiel spurting inside of him launching him into a spontaneous second orgasm.

As soon as Castiel felt Dean clench around him for the second time, his knees gave out and they collapsed into a tangled pile of limbs and sweat against the wall. Castiel grinned and pressed his lips to Dean's once again. Once they had both settled down a bit, Castiel shifted them so that he was laying back on the ground with Dean straddling his waist, their lips still locked together in a seemingly endless kiss and Castiel's half-hard cock still inside of his lover.

Finally Dean broke the kiss with one last lick to Castiel's bottom lip. "We should do this again sometime," Dean spoke somewhat breathlessly. "You know, when we're not high off of Famine ad can actually sit back and enjoy the afterglow."

Castiel suddenly innocent blue eyes widened at the thought of what Dean was implying. They continued to widen as the Famine high faltered momentarily and his brain caught up to what they had just done. What  _he_ had just done. "Dean, we cannot-"

Dean stopped his words by placing a finger against his parted lips, "Shh, I was just kidding." Dean's reassuring smile quickly turned into a wicked smirk, "Well…not about the sex part. We are definitely doing that again."

Castiel groaned at Dean's words, his eyes clouding with lust again as his cock hardened fully.

Dean felt it the moment Castiel reached full hardness again and gently rocked his hips down earning a breathless moan, "That feel good, Angel?"

"Mmm, Dean," Castiel groaned, his hands coming up to grip Dean's hips in encouragement.

"You want this?" Dean teased, leaning back and bracing his hands on Castiel's thighs to give the angel a better view of his muscled body. "Want me to ride you?"

"Yes," Castiel rasped, bucking his hips up to meet Dean's.

"Yeah?" Dean panted, rolling his hips in time with Castiel's going faster and faster.

"Yes," Castiel all but cried, practically losing his mind from the combination of the feeling of Dean grinding on him and the view he was getting of Dean's already leaking cock bobbing up and down with his movement.

Dean smirked and was preparing to make another teasing comment when suddenly Castiel was sitting up and tugging him down into a kiss. Dean moaned happily into the kiss, bracing his hands next to Castiel's head as he kept his hips rolling.

Castiel nipped at Dean's lower lip and bucked his hips up, hitting Dean's prostate perfectly, causing him to fall to his forearms over the angel.

Dean practically purred into Castiel's mouth, his hips faltering slightly as his next orgasm built deep in his core. He allowed himself to collapse fully onto Castiel the, tangling his hands in Castiel's hair as he licked the seam of his lips.

Castiel mewled at the feeling of his hair being tugged and instantly opened his mouth to swirl his tongue with Dean's, thrusting up into Dean faster and faster with the feeling of his approaching orgasm as his hands slipped from Dean's hips to the globes of his ass.

Dean finally broke this kiss due to his head hurting from lack of oxygen and gasped against Castiel's lips as their thrusts became more and more erratic. "God, Cass," Dean groaned, burying his face in Castiel's neck as his release continued to build to the point of bursting and Dean knew that he just needed one more push to send him over. "More Cass, more," He demanded.

Castiel could only reply with a moan of his own as his vision began to blur. Slowly he moved one of his hands further back to trace the skin where their bodies joined. The foreign sensation instantly had his mind and body short circuiting and coming so hard that he nearly blacked out as his cock filled Dean for a second time within an hour.

The feeling of Castiel tracing the place their bodies connected as one had the same effect on Dean causing his to see starts and cover Castiel's chest in come for a third time within an hour. "Fuck!" Dean gasped, a violent tremor of pleasure jolting through his body as he came down.

Castiel nodded his agreement with a small whimper as he rode out his own aftershocks. He ran his hands up Dean's body to his back and slowly ran his rails across his lovers back before pulling him as close as physically possible.

"Ready for round three?" Dean rasped, gently rocking his hips as he nipped at Castiel's neck. Castiel remained silent. "Cass?" Dean all but whined, pushing himself up as far as Castiel's arms would allow to see that Castiel had fallen asleep. Dean groaned and collapsed back down on top of Castiel. "Later then," He muttered and proceeded to fall asleep still on top of Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that turned out way more explicit than the original write of it…blame it on the music I was listening to at the time(Zion from the Matrix Reloaded soundtrack). Leave me a comment letting me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Warning: If you don't comment you don't get the next chapter! *evil laugh*
> 
> Random fact:
> 
> The title comes from the song "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins.


	17. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow just look at me updating! I should have said fuck you to the outside world and thrown myself into my fandom three months ago! THanks go out to everyone reading and leaving me Kudos!

**Wake Up Call**

The next thing Dean was aware of was the feeling of being sandwiched between a cold, rough, rock-hard object and a warm, smooth, silky object. He groaned and cracked his eyes open to see that the warm object was Castiel, sprawled out on top of him and apparently sleeping. He turned his stiff neck to the side too see that the cold object was the brick sidewalk that ran around the library's perimeter.

Castiel shifted in his sleep and somehow managed to roll off of Dean, hitting the bricks with a small thud and whimper. His eyes shot open and he quickly scanned his surroundings. Almost instantly his gaze found and locked onto Dean, "Dean?" He asked in a small, cracked voice. Before Dean could answer him, he sat up and took in the rest of his surroundings. After a moment his eyes landed on Dean again, "Dean?" He asked again, tilting his head and squinting his eyes at his human. "Why are we on the ground next to the library? What happened?" As he continued his voice seemed to be getting higher and louder with each frantic question that poured out of his mouth, "What day is it? Where is everyone else? How did we get here? Why are we  _unclothed?_ Where-"

"Shh…" Dean whispered pulling himself up and moving to crouch in front of Castiel as he pressed a finger to his lips, "Calm down, baby. Do you not remember anything?"

"I-" A few images began to flash through Castiel's head: Famine grinning at them; Shoving Dean to the wall of Balthazar's shop; Someone managing to cut off Famine's hand; Shoving Dean against the brick wall of the library. "Some…" He nodded slowly. "But it's all so fuzzy. What do you remember?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly with the thought of everything he remembered. "Well, I remember that we're on the ground next to the library because since the moment you shoved me against its wall we've been having sex all around the place for the last two days in a Famine induced lust-high."

Castiel's eyes widened almost comically as he took in Dean's words, "We made love in public? Where anyone could see us? Multiple times? And I initiated it?"

"Shh," Dean soothed his lover again, running his fingers through his hair, "Yeah…to all of the above, but if anyone seen us I doubt they could have cared less."

Castiel nodded, his usual calm returning, "Where is everyone else then?"

"I'm assuming that they're at Bobby's, waking up and trying to figure out what the Hell just happened, like us." They sat in silence for a moment before Dean stood, pulling Castiel with him. "You wouldn't happen to remember where our clothes are by chance, would you?" Dean asked hopefully, not wanting to walk back to Castiel's house naked in a town full of people coming down from their Famine highs.

Castiel shook his head, "No, sorry."

"Son of a bitch."

~o0o0o0o~

Castiel led them to his house as quickly as possible while using alleyways and side streets. Once they got there they got dressed as quickly as possible and hurried to Bobby's house where they were hoping to find what was left of humanities last hope.

"Wake up call!" Dean called, slowly turning the doorknob to Bobby's house and leading Castiel into the dark house in search of any form of life. "Bobby?" He called, walking through the kitchen. No reply. Dean turned the corner into Bobby's living room and his jaw dropped, "Oh!" He turned away shielding his eyes from the tangle of naked flesh lying on the living room floor.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, not looking away from the pile.

Gabriel shifted and slowly untangled himself from Jo and Garth, "Bro! You're alive!" He exclaimed, jumping up and embracing Castiel. He released Castiel turning to where Dean stood, still shielding his eyes. "Deano!" Gabriel covered the space between them and pried Dean's hands off of his face.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of a very naked Gabriel, "Dude, seriously! Does the term 'brain bleach' mean nothing to you?"

Before Gabriel could reply Jo was slowly stumbling to her feet, quickly followed by Garth, drawing the angels' attention away from harassing Dean.

Jo groaned rubbing her eyes, "Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was naked.

"Like I know that," Gabriel shook his head as everyone else shrugged.

"Well then we need to find them and everyone else for that matter so that we can get out shit together and go kick War's ass," She stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah," Dean nodded, having momentarily forgotten that they still needed to save the world. "Might wanna put some clothes on first though."

Jo looked down at her body and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Uh, yeah," She agreed, "That'd be good."

~o0o0o0o~

Thankfully they found Bobby along with Ash, Ellen, and Balthazar in Bobby's panic room.

"So what's our next step?" Garth asked after everyone was reunited and fully clothed.

"Like Jo said: We need to go take care of War," Dean stated. "So um, I guess we should go see Death again and um…hopefully he'll be in good enough of a mood to help us find his brother."

"What about Chuck and Becky?" Jo asked.

"Chuck's a prophet," Balthazar reminded her, "He'll see our plan and him and Becky will meet us at Death's."

"Good," Dean nodded, "Let's get moving then."

~o0o0o0o~

When they reached Death's shop they found Chuck and Becky already sitting inside with a very annoyed looking Death.

"We got two rings so far," Dean proclaimed, proud of himself and his group of friends, "So far that's two for two!"

Death rolled his eyes, "I  _know_. The Prophet has told me the  _entire_ story ten times over while we were waiting."

"Oh…okay then…" Dean trailed off hoping that Chuck hadn't pissed Death off too badly, "So, now we go and get War's ring, right?"

Death nodded, "We'll stay here to regroup until nightfall and then we can drive to Lucifer's cage."

Castiel tilted his head at Death's words, "We? Drive?"

"Yes, tree topper,  _we,_ and yes drive because there is no way in Heaven or Hell that I am going to walk or ride Shadowfax all the way out to that hole in the ground that that overgrown brat calls a home." He stood up from the table and moved to go down the hall. "So as I said: regroup, gather your belongings, power up - whatever it is that you need to do – and be ready to go by sunset." With that he left them sitting alone.

"Power up?" Dean asked in confusion. "I thought angels were their own power supply?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, "Generally we are, but when we use large quantities of it – as I did against Pestilence – and we don't have the time to restore it naturally, we must plug into the demon power grid and charge ourselves off the jacked in humans."

"Oh," Dean nodded, "So, uh where is the plugin thingy?"

"In Hell; I must leave immediately in order to return in time." Castiel gave Dean a sympathetic smile and answered the next question on the tip of Dean's tongue, "No Dean, you must remain here." Dean's face fell and Castiel sighed in slight annoyance at how sad Dean's expression made him feel, "I'll only be gone a few hours, Dean." He stood from the table, pulling Dean up with him. "Stay here and help Balthazar, I'm certain your help will be appreciated and your may even learn a thing or two." He cupped his human's face and smiled, "Okay?"

Dean sighed, giving Castiel a small smile. He had really wanted to spend some alone time with Castiel that wasn't clouded by a Horseman's influence, but he guessed that that would have to wait until after they got back –  _if_ they got back – from killing Lucifer and saving Sam. "Okay," He said finally, "Just be careful, Cass."

"I will," Castiel assured him.

Dean pulled Castiel in for a slow, intimate kiss that was over far too soon, before releasing his lover and allowing him to leave. "Bye, Cass," Dean sighed sadly as he watched Castiel exit the building and walk away.

 _Oh for fuck sake!_ Negative groaned.  _If I have to tell you to stop being a chick one more time I'm going to fucking implode and you're probably going to grow a vagina!_

 _Do shut the fuck up,_ Positive mumbled, before being interrupted by Balthazar entering the room.

"Oh come on, Dean! Stop being a Sad Sally and help me with the weapons."

Dean sighed again, starting to understand what Castiel said about the world being easier without emotions. "Fine," He sighed, deciding that if nothing else it would be a good distraction, "What do you want me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um leave me comments and the next chapter should be up…um soon…ish :D
> 
> Random Facts:
> 
> Shadowfax is the name of Gandalf's horse in LoTR.
> 
> And umm…Oh yeah! The chapter is called Wake Up Call because the Maroon 5 song wouldn't get out of my head while I was writing XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert obligatory apology for how long this has taken here* Thanks go out to my readers (however few in numbers you guys are you're awesome!) Plus, This is almost over I promise! I'm thinking about 4-5 chapters and an epilogue.

**Chapter 18: Pennies**

Dean looked on at Balthazar curiously, "So what exactly  _are_  you doing?"

Balthazar looked up at him from his pile of pennies, salt, and empty shotgun shells. "Making demon rounds," He spoke slowly while packing a shell with salt and carefully stacked pennies.

Dean nodded, "Okay…but what's with the pennies?"

"Remember the bronze knives? Well…" He shrugged, continuing to work.

"But those are  _pennies_ ," Dean pressed, sitting down across from Balthazar and folding his arms on the table.

Balthazar sighed, beginning to become irritated with Dean. "And what are pennies made from?" He asked as if speaking to a small child.

"Copper?" Dean tried with a frown.

"Exactly my friend," Balthazar nodded, giving him a smile.

"But what does copper have to do with bronze?"

Balthazar face-palmed, "You're fucking kidding me right? What exactly do you think that copper is made out of?"

Dean shrugged and delivered one of Castiel's head-tilts, "Should I know this?"

"Tin and bronze you imbecile! Come on, Dean, this is lifesaving knowledge that you were taught in grade school!"

"I was never really one for science," Dean defended, twirling one of the pennies.

"History!" Balthazar corrected, snatching the penny away.

"What does metal have to do with History?" Dean asked genuinely confused.

"Ancient civilizations – " He broke off with a frustrated sigh, throwing the shell he has working on to the table. "You know what? Just – just get out of my sight before I hit you."

Dean sighed and stood, going to sit outside and wait for Castiel while mentally kicking himself for having become so dependent on the –  _his_ – damn angel.

~o0o0o0o~

When Dean finally seen Castiel approaching, he restrained the urge to jump up and run to him, instead waiting for Castiel to step in front of him before standing and claiming Castiel's mouth in a needy, borderline desperate kiss.

Castiel hummed, breaking the kiss, "Why are you outside?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Dean looked down to his feet with a nervous smile, "Balthazar sorta ordered me to get out of his sight."

Castiel snorted, not even wanting to ask what his lover had done in order to be kicked out by  _Balthazar_ of all people. Castiel continued smiling for a moment before turning serious and cupping Dean's cheek, "The others are prepared to leave…Are you ready for this?"

"Not particularly," Dean spoke honestly. He bit his lip, forcing himself to look Castiel in the eye. "Cass, I…I need you. Y-you know that, right?"

"Yes," Castiel assured him, slightly puzzled, "I am aware."

"No, like…I  _need_ you. I was a complete friggin basket case without you here and you were only gone a couple hours. Cass…what am I gonna do if something happens to you?"

Castiel sighed, pulling Dean into a firm hug, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Love."

"Promise me something," Dean mumbled against Castiel's neck, knotting his hands in the angel's trench coat to pull him closer. "Promise me that if something goes bad, you'll run. That you won't try to save anyone else – not even me – you'll just go."

"Dean," Castiel hesitated, "Dean, I –"

"Promise," Dean growled, tightening his arms to the point of near pain.

"I promise," Castiel agreed, dragging Dean's mouth back to his, knowing full well that if Dean's life was in danger he would break his promise in an instant in order to save the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow didn't realize how short that was :/ But hey, it's an update and next one should be up soon with the help of a few reviews ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter, Sorry it's kinda short but the chapters get longer as they go along, please let me know what you think :) And just for fun a few random facts about the chapter:
> 
> All the test subjects names are characters who have appeared on Supernatural except Sanjay and Alexander. Sanjay is my little reference to Weeds, and Alexander is to the actor who plays Eric Northman on True Blood(I had originally named him Eric but with Eric Kripke there too it got kinda confusing) Alexander Skarsgard .
> 
> The names of the doctors and nurses are all names of producers who have worked on Supernatural


End file.
